Secrets
by Kitty021
Summary: Secrets have been kept and identities have been classified. Will unknown love be untold? Will secrets cause the two heroes world to crumble?
1. Beginnings

"Marinette" Tikki chimed, "your going to be late!"

"Ok Tikki" Marinette replied while she grabbed her pouch.

Her kwami flew in her cozy pouch with a cookie.

"You can't be late for school again. At least not today." Tikki stated.

This caused Marinette to fill with anxiety. She paused for a moment, thinking about her conversation with Alya just a few minutes before. Alya told Marinette that she was hopeless. That she would never ask Adrien out on a date. So, being herself Marinette said that she would, today in class. She just now realized what her words meant. But, she didn't have time to stop and think. She rushed down the stairs and out of the bakery door.

She raced pass the commotion in the court yard and up the stairs into the classroom. She moved pass the Blond haired boy and sat in her seat next to Alya. The bell had rung but the teacher was nowhere to be found.

Alya gave her friend a nudge.

" Come on Marinette, now or never" she insisted.

"Maybe nows not a good time. The teachers probably right around the corner." Marinette said desperately.

"Now Marinette" Alya continued. " You said you would."

She had really started to resent what she had said when she heard Alya's words. Marinette managed to spit out an "ok." She took a deep breath and started.

"A-Adrien" she said with her usual stutter. This caused her to blush

Adrien and Nino had turned to look at the girl who was fingering her hair.

"Oh no. What have I done?" She thought.

His bright green eyes questioned her with a friendly smile on his face.

Marinette started again, " A-Adrien" she paused." DUCK! " she called out.

At that moment an akuma victim threw the teachers desk against the wall.

"I AM TERROR"

"Great" Marinette thought as she instructed everyone out of the room.

After she thought the room was empty, she raced to the bathroom.

"TIKKI TRANSFORM ME!" She shouted

Adrien was still in the classroom. He crawled under his desk looking for his backpack that got kicked away by his classmates.

He heard the door being kicked open.

It was ladybug!

He had to find plagg now. How could he let his lady face the victim all alone? He was now looking more frantically causing more noise.

Ladybug was dodging all of the kicks that Terror shot at her. This victim was very strong and could cause a lot of damage if she let him. Marinette figured she could hold him off until her kitty was with their with her. She started to wonder where he was. Chat was usually there within a matter of minutes but he was nowhere to be seen.

Ladybug continued to dodge the kicks until she heard commotion under the desk. She backed up to the desk and saw the blond haired boy.

Adrien looked up and saw his Ladybug. Marinette also looked down at her green eyed crush without knowing what she was doing. She froze. Her mouth opened slowly.

The two had locked eyes and didn't no couldn't look away, or could something break the connection?

Adrien stared into Ladybugs eyes when something else caught his attention. His bright green eyes moved to the right then back to Ladybug's.

"MY LADY!" He shouted. He leaped in front of Ladybug and pushed her down.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Kitty021:** _so I just posted the first chapter yesterday and finished this one today. Please don't expect a chapter every day. I will try to download one every two to three days. BTW. I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer._ _

Adrien noticed what Terror was about to do. He knew what he must do. He knew it would hurt him but he would rather be hurt than Ladybug. He didn't care if he was Adrien. He had to keep safe and out of harm. He knew what he was doing but didn't count on what he was going to say.

"MY LADY!" He shouted. He leaped in front of Ladybug and pushed her away from Terror.

The one kick nocked him to the ground.

Marinette had just realized what happened. She crawled over to Adrien who was lying on the ground unconscious. What he had called her "his lady" went strait to the back of her mind.

She struggled to move him but, she finally managed to lay him under a desk. She nealed beside him holding his head in her arms. "Why did you do that Adrien? Did you not think of the pain that could come to you, the pain that did come to you? I am the Hero, not you. You have no reason to be heroic. If only I had seen what was going to happen." Tears began to fill her eyes.

She stood up with an angry face that had been soaked with tears and faced of with Terror. She hoped, no prayed that Chat would be here soon but, he never came. She was forced to fight the victim alone. Where was her kitty cat?

After she cleansed the akuma, she went back to Adrien hoping he was awake but he still wasn't moving. She kissed him on the forehead and prayed that he wasn't in that much pain but she new that that was a lie.

She wished that she could stay there forever or at least until he woke up but, her Miraculous started to beep.

At first she thought it wouldn't madder. He wasn't awake so what was the harm. But, then she saw his arm twitch. She once again kissed his forehead.

"Adrien, I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you. That is what I'm supposed to do but, for some reason I didn't realize what was happening. Why did you do that! I would have been fine!" Tears were running down her cheeks "I'm sorry" she said once more. She stood up and walked to the bathroom a few doors down.

Marinette found herself exhausted. "Why didn't Chat show up? Adrien wouldn't be hurt right now if he had shown up!" her face grew red and she clinched her fist.

"Marinette" her kwami stated. "I'm sure he has a good reason for not being here. Think on the positive side. You defeated the Hawkmoth's akuma." Tikki continued.

"How can I think on the positive side Tikki? Adrien got hurt. Nothing good came of that."

"Marinette," Tikki continued," if he hadn't saved you, you couldn't have stoped Terror. Plus your miraculous would have ran out and everyone would have known your identity."

"I'm sorry Tikki. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. It just Adrien... ADRIEN! Come on Tikki"

Marinette ran down to the classroom not caring how sore she was from fighting. She got to the desk but, Adrien was nowhere to be found. "He must have gone home." We have to check on him. I have to see that he is ok"

"TIKKI TRANSFORM!"

Still sore, Ladybug swung around Pairs looking for Adrien. She was hopeful that he wasn't hurt that bad but when she saw him her face sunk.

Adrein was walking towards his desk but when you looked at his expressions you could tell that he was in terrible pain. He stood I front of the mirror and took of his shirt to look at his back.

Marinette saw the dark blue bruises and cringed because of what happened. His shirt being of went to the back of her mind. All she could think about is the bruises. Watching the pain that he was in hurt her terribly.

She hated herself for feeling that pain because she wasn't the one who had been hurt. She kept asking herself why and what if.

She stayed at his window all night watching him sleep, making sure that he was okay and safe.

"I'm sorry Adrien" she whispered softly. "I'm so sorry that I caused you pain"


	3. Bruises

Marinette felt a cold breeze brush over her body. She opened her eyes and realized that she was not home. Marinette was on a rooftop. She realized that she was no longer Ladybug as well.

"Tikki" Marinette asked,"Where are we?

"Don't you remember silly? We are at Adrien's house." Tikki replied.

"Well, do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry Marinette, I don't. All I know is that the school bell rang."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well I tried but you wouldn't budge." Her kwami stated.

"Okay okay, I'll make up some excuse for as to while I was late but, I have to do something TRANSFORM!"

Marinette climbed down once more by Adrien's window. He was once again checking his bruises. She could tell the the was in pain and he struggled to move around. Once more Marinette looked at him and then she was gone.

It had been about thirty minutes since class had started when Marinette came rushing in. She gave the tardy to the teacher and told her why she was late. Her excuse was that she over slept but, no one believed it. The teacher didn't seem to mind. Marinette took her seat by Alya with a sorry look on her face.

"Where have you been girl? Why are you always late? Alya whispered.

Marinette looked at Alya. Alya had seen an unshed tear in Marinette,s eye.

"I'm sorry girl. It's really none of my business."

"It's ok Alya." Marinette replied," I'm sorry as well."

The two hugged. Marinette wondered why she was about to cry. Was there really a reason?

It was their lunch period and Adrien hadn't been at school all day. Marinette was worried about him and hoped that he wasn't in much pain. She had decided to wright a letter to him from Ladybug to make sure he was ok.

It was very time consuming. She had to write carefully so she wouldn't give up her identity. She had almost finished when it was once again time for class.

She was rushing now trying to finish so the teacher wouldn't see her.

The teacher turned to Marinette. "Marinette, what was it I just said?"

Marinette jumped up which caused the note to fall on the floor. She turned to Alya hoping she could help her but, Alya couldn't do anything.

Nino had seen the note fall to the floor. He noticed it was to Adrein. He grabbed it and put it in between Adrein's notes.

After class, Marinette looked for the note. She realized that she had signed the note Marinette and not Ladybug. Worried,she turned to Alya.

"Nino took it to Adrein with his notes and his homework." She said with a mischievous grin.

Marinette ran to the bathroom leaving her friend's grin.

Adrein heard a nock on his door.

"Hey Adrein, it's me," Nino shouted. "Let me in."

Adrien walked to the door trying to hide his pain. He slowly opened the door.

"Thanks for taking notes Nino." Adrien said gratefully.

"No problem dude. Oh and um there's something else in there too."

Adrien looked down at the notes and saw the oddly placed paper.

"What is it Nino?"

Adrien looked up but Nino was gone. He began to read the note but he saw a red figure in the window. It was Ladybug. He dropped the note and let it float to the ground.

He walked to the window once again trying to hide his pain. Opened the window and gestured her to come in.

The two stood in silence for a while until Ladybug broke it.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I-I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Thanks. I um, I'm fine." He replied.

"Not according to the bruises." She continued.

He stepped back in shock.

Marinette blushed. "I had to make sure that you got home alright. When I came back to the class, you were gone."

Her cheeks had gotten even more red and she had looked down at her feet.

He could tell she was embarrassed. He wanted to say "don't be embarrassed Princess, I am eternally grateful," but he couldn't. It would risk her finding out his identity.

Instead he grabbed her hands and said," that was very kind."

She looked up at him surprised. This caused him to blush.

He couldn't help saying, "I didn't know that Ladybug was so considerate?"

Ladybug gave him an annoyed look. "I always care about others. I don't want people to get hurt." Her voice started to shake. "At least not for me."

Adrien sensed the pain in her voice.

Ladybug continued, "Why did you do that?!"

"What do you mean?" Adrien replied

"Save me! Why did you save me? I could have handled it! You got yourself hurt. Why would you do that? I-I" she breathed in. "It should have been me. You should have let me get hit."

Adrien looked down and let go of her hand.

"I" he started,"I couldn't let the hero get hurt. Then who would be the hero?"

He looked back up at her.

"There's always Chat." Ladybug stated

This caused Adrien to smile.

"Adrien" his father yelled, "I need to speak with you"

"I'd better go." Ladybug said. She walked towards the window.

"Once again, Adrien I'm sorry"

Ladybug climbed out the window.

"No my Lady, I'm sorry." He said while watching Ladybug swing away.


	4. Hurt

_**Kitty 021**_ _: Ok, so this chapter is longer than most. It didn't turn out exactly how I hoped but I hope you enjoy it. If you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing please share. Also, I would be happy to include some ideas that you have about the story. Please review._

Adrien wasn't done talking to Ladybug. He was still sore but decided to patrol anyways.

After he transformed into Chat Noir he went looking for Ladybug. He didn't have to look far. He spotted her on the roof of the building next to his house.

He crouched behind her and began, "My Lady" this time when he said it, it sounded sorrowful.

She turned to look at him.

"Where have you been?" She sounded angry but tired.

"Well you see I, " his head fell,c"I have no excuse."

Ladybug walked over to him. "You have to have an excuse for not being there. Where were you?" She pushed him down on his back.

Chat let out a sound. He cringed in pain but, Marinette didn't pay attention.

He turned slowly. "I'm sorry My Lady I..."

She cut him off. "No! You can't call me "your lady!" You don't have the right!"

"Ladybug, all I can say is sorry." He then set up.

"You should be sorry!" She yelled. "Someone got hurt, really hurt and all because I didn't pay attention and because you weren't there."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should have been. I'm sorry that I caused you pain Ladybug. I hate seeing you hurt."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me!" She replied, "just leave. You cause enough trouble."

Adrien was about to say something but then he stoped. He looked up at her then looked down with a guilty face. He leaped away and crawled in his window.

Plagg was asking him for more cheese when something caught Adrien's eye. He slowly bent down and picked up the piece of paper. He wondered who it was from when he read the signature that signed Marinette.

Marinette was still aggravated, angry, and annoyed at Chat Noir.

"How can he not have an excuse? I mean he had to have been doing something Tikki?"

"Um Marinette"

"Tikki if he was there then Adrien wouldn't be hurt."

"Marinette..."

"Yes Tikki?"

"Well Marinette, I think he was sorry."

"Tikki, I'm sure he is. I know I would be if I were in his position."

"No Marinette, it's not that. I think he was in pain."

"What" Marinette questioned.

"I think he was hurt. That's why he wasn't there to help. He was in pain and he still is." Tikki exclaimed.

"How do you know this?" Marinette asked.

" I sensed it from his miraculous."

"What, was he really hurt? Could he have gotten to the akuma before me? No, he couldn't have but how was he hurt? Ugh, Tikki, I feel so bad now. I have to find him. I didn't know he was hurt. I probably hurt him more. How can I bee so stupid. I had to have known something was up. He never misses an akuma attack."

"TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

Marinette looked all night for her kitty but couldn't find him. This caused her to be tired in the morning but surprisingly, she wasn't late.

Marinette walked into the classroom. Alya waved at her and gestured at her to come set down. As she was making her way to her seat, she tripped but she didn't fall down. Adrien caught her grabbing his neck. "Sorry" he said while putting his hand on his neck. "Marinette," he continued with a smile, "thanks for the note." Marinette's cheeks turned pink. "Oh, well your um welcome?" She stuttered. He gave her his usual pat on the shoulder and took his seat.

Alya, watching the whole thing gave her a thumbs up. "Way to go girl. You didn't stutter all that much."

"Oh thanks." Her face still pink. " I thought he was hurt pretty bad. I didn't know he would come to school."

"He does seem sore but I guess it's better than being home all day." Alya replied.

"I guess your right." Marinette wondered if he was still in pain.

"Alright class," the teacher exclaimed, " we are once AGIAN going to do a design project. Mr. Agreste had liked the project we did at the beginning of the year and has agreed that we can do it again. This time you will design two objects that are similar, one object for a boy, Adrien and one object for a girl, Adrien's partner. The two design colors are green and pink. You may use other colors as well but, in router to win, they must have green or pink. You all must be pared with a partner." The teacher continued,"I will pair you up boy to girl. Now, since Adrien will not be participating, someone will have to be on there own. Any volunteers?"

Marinette raised her hand. "Great," the teacher said, "Marinette will work alone. I expect all projects to be completed by next Monday. We will judge them in the court yard. You will have the rest of the class to work .Does everyone understand?"

The class replied "yes,"

"Great!" The teacher said happily."As for you Adrien, I have another project for you."

Marinette already knew what she was going to make for the project. School was out but Marinette was still at her locker getting all of her designs. She had forgotten her sketch book at home so notebook paper had to do. She was almost finished gathering her designs when Chloe walked by.

She put her foot in front of Marinette's causing her to crash on her knees and her papers to go flying.

"Now Sabrina!" Chloe cried.

Sabrina was standing a few feet behind them, snapping pictures of Marinette on the ground.

"Poor Marinette," Chloe laughed," outcasted, and all alone."

Marinette was still on her knees trying to grab the designs.

Adrien had been watching the entire thing. He walked over and stepped infront of the the phone that was still clicking. He helped Marinette gather her sketches and let out a hand helping her up.

"Adrikins" Chloe shouted, " you're in the shot! Well I guess the few photos I have will do. Come on Sabrina!" The two laughed as they walked away.

Adrien looked down at Marinette with a warm smile. She gratefully took his hand. Once Marinette was on her feet, Adrien gave her the papers.

"T-thanks A-Adrien." Marinette managed to spit out.

" Your welcome Marinette. I can't wait to where your design."

Marinette's face lit up. "You really think I, um that I can win?"

"I certainly think so, just um no feathers please." Adrien laughed a bit.

"O-kay"

Adrien gave her another smile then walked away, leaving Marinette to wonder, "what just happened?"

Chat's back was almost healed but not completely. He had been avoiding Ladybug. He might have been the one who was hurt but, he could tell that him as Chat, not being at the school hurt her.

He had started patrolling more often to escape his life as Adrien. Looking at the streets below.

He jumped from roof to roof until he saw a light on top of the Bakery

He was intrigued. He hoped down onto the balcony and peered in.

Marinette was working on her design. She had chosen to do headbands that were a tribute to Chat Noir and Ladybug.

She did this not for her but for Chat. She felt terrible for what she did.

The headband that she had designed for the Adrien's partner was light pink with curved black streaks. It had a navy blue flower with white streaks on the petals. Surrounding the flower, were tiny red specks. For the final touch, she added Ladybugs miraculous in the center of the flower.

As for Adrien's, it was completely black and had a special pattern to resemble leather. There were soft, silk ears with what looked like dotted pens at the bottom. At the left side of the band, there was a green paw print. This was Chat Noir's miraculous.

Marinette was very proud of her work. She was cleaning up her desk when she noticed the dark figure outside. She new it was Chat. Ever since the Evillustrator incident. She quickly turned her computer off and ripped the Adrien pictures off of her wall.

"Chat," Marinette called," what are you doing here?"

Chat was shocked. How did she know he was out there?

"Well Princess," he replied, "I wanted to make sure that you were alright. Who but you would be up this late?"

"You" she claimed

Chat's face lit up with a cheshire grin. "Yes Princess, you are right but I simply have bad luck and wouldn't have been able to catnap." Marinette giggled,"you certainly have bad luck if you consider those funny" Adrien liked this side of Marinette, the one he never saw as Adrien. " they make you laugh purr-incess"

"I only laugh because their not funny, not because they are." She stated

"Well as long as they make you laugh. So tell me Marinette, why are you up so late? It isn't like you to have bad luck."

"I was working on a project for school."

Chat walked over to her desk.

"Now now Kitty, didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Yes Princess but satisfaction brought it back."

"Well if you want your satisfaction, you'll have to come to the school courtyard on Monday." She sat with a smirk.

"I will Princess." He replied

"Princess, what's that?" He turned to a piece of paper on Marinette's desk.

"Oh that's my signature. She picked up the paper ant turned it around. "I put this stitching pattern on all of my designs so no one can steal them."

Chat's eyes widened. "How did I not see it before?" He thought to himself. His face sunk as if he was sorry.

"Chat, what's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"I'm, I'm sorry Princess, I must go" he hopped of the balcony and raced to his house. "How did I not know?"


	5. Making Up

Adrien walked in the courtyard scouting for Marinette. How did he not see it? He felt horrible about it but happy too. He had to tell her. He had to. He walked over to the the blue eyed girl who was talking to her friend.

"Marinette," he said.

Marinette turned in shock and stared at the boy as if she were questioning him.

"Marinette, can I talk to you?" He went on

Marinette turned to Alya but Alya didn't know what was happening. She turned back to the green eyes and slowly nodded her head.

Adrien grabbed her hand and pulled her towards an abandoned corner in the courtyard.

Marinette noticed that Adrien was somewhat nervous. "A-Adrien, is something wrong?" Marinette asked

Adrien reached for his backpack and pulled out the blue scarf that he had received as a birthday gift.

Marinette's stomach knotted.

Adrien spoke, "You made this didn't you." He turned the simple stitching pattern upside down to revel Marinette's name .His drooped head lifted to look at her pale face.

"Um well you see," Marinette exclaimed, " um your father had me um make it for um you right? Yeah."

"Marinette, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hadn't noticed." Adrien apologized

"Adrien I'm..." Adrien cut Marinette off before she could finish.

"Why didn't you tell me? Anyone else would have."

Marinette took in a deep breath, "Adrien, it's just you seemed so happy. How could I ruin that? What kind of person would I be? It was meant to make you happy. What does it matter if you didn't know it was from me. You were happy so, I was happy."

Adrien reached out and grabbed Marinette's hand. " Marinette, thank you. The scarf did make me happy, I'm just sorry I didn't know."

Marinette beamed at him with her blue eyes. She took the scarf and draped it over his neck.

"Marinette, I really am sorry. I should have known." Adrien continued

She looked down sorrowfully, "don't say that please. It made me happy when you were."

Adrien once again grabbed her hand. " I am happy." He smiled and walked away leaving Marinette's hand to wonder.

Adrien paced in his room waiting for Plagg to nag at him.

"Go on Plagg, I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Plagg said while nibbling on cheese.

"You know Plagg, your remarks. Your going to say something about how awful that went, confronting her about it."

"Actually Adrien, I think it was okay considering the circumstances." Plagg went on

"You what?!"

Plagg sat there eating the rest of the cheese in the container.

"Why do I feel so guilty? How did I not see it before? Why didn't she tell me?" Adrien fell onto his bed face forward.

"How can anyone be that kind? Let someone be happy no matter what the cost? It's, its so unreal."

"Plagg," Adrien called,"Maybe I should check on Marinette." She seemed sad about me finding out."

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

The sun had just set as Ladybug watched from a rooftop. The cool, crisp wind blew her hair and her red ribbon. She caught sight of the black cat and chased after him.

She didn't know what to say but she had to say something.

She came to a stop and walked up behind him pausing. "Chat," she said softly, "I'm sorry" Chat turned around gazing into the masked figure. "I know now that you were in pain. I never should have yelled at you Chat. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Chat stood up and walked towards Ladybug. "My Lady," he said with a grin, "You, hurt me," he laughed, " Ladybug, you could never."

She walked to Chat and hugged him.

At first, Chat didn't know what to do. He finally rapped his arms around her and held her close.

"You know My Lady, your hugs are purr-fect."

Marinette stepped back. "Thank you Kitty, I needed one of your annoying puns." She giggled.

They both laughed until Ladybug's miraculous beeped. "I must go Chat."

"As my Lady wishes." Chat reached out and gently kissed her hand.

Once again, Chat Noir had showed up at his Princess' house.

"Hello Purr-incess" Chat smiled

"Oh, hi Chat" Marinette said in a soft voice.

" Um, Marinette are you okay." He turned to look at her drooping face.

Marinette was happy about making up with Chat but, she was sad about the whole thing with Adrien. She didn't know if Adrien was happy or sad or what.

"Oh, yes Chat of course" Marinette replied.

"What's wrong Princess? You can tell me we are friends aren't we?" Chat asked

"Okay Chat, you win. It's just, I made a present for someone at school but he thought it was from someone else and I didn't tell him that it was from me."

"Why would you do that Princess?" Chat asked

"Chat, he was so happy. That was what it was meant for, to make him happy on his birthday. So what if he thought it was from someone else right?" Marinette let out a breath

"You are incredibly kind Princess, do you know that?" Chat smiled

Marinette blushed."Thank you Chat, that is very nice."

"So what's the problem then?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"He figured out that it was from me." Marinette was no longer blushing

"Is that bad?" Chat asked, head slightly calked to the side.

"Well no but, he seemed unhappy about it. I don't want him to be unhappy Chat." She looked at him with her blue eyes

"How could he be unhappy when he was given a gift from you? I'm sure it made him happy that you would do that for him. I think that he would only act that way because he wasn't sure if him finding out about it would make you sad since he didn't notice before." Chat said while scratching his neck.

"You really think that Chat?" Marinette's face lit up

"Yes Princess I do." Chat replied.

"Thank you Chat Noir. Now, why did you come here to see me?" Marinette asked

Chat stuttered not knowing what to say. He managed to blurt out," I wanted to tell you something about Ladybug."

At first Marinette didn't know what to think. Her face clinched a bit but it whined down. She saw how it made her Kitty light up so she listened to every word he had to say.


	6. A picture

**Kitty021: Okay, it has been brought to my attention that the picture of the the headbands that Marinette created didn't show up so, for a short period of time, the story's cover will be the headband picture. I am sorry that I didn't realize before. With that said, I am no artist and if you do not like my drawing, I am sorry.**


	7. Hero Tribute

**Kitty021: here is chapter six. Btw, I hope you liked the picture of the headbands. It is just what I thought it would look like. Maybe your thought was something different.**

"Come on Tikki, we're going to be late again." Marinette complained

"Coming." Tikki replied while flying into Marinette's purse.

Marinette grabbed the two headbands and raced off towards the school. When she reached the school, Alya was waiting for her.

Marinette glanced down at Alya's and Nino's projects.

"Alya those are amazing!"

Alya and Nino had made a gray bracelet with a green stone attached to it. They also made a necklace with a silver chain and a pink stone in the center.

"Thanks Marinette." Nino stated.

"Hi Nino." Marinette said with a wave.

"Wow girl. Those are cool" Alya said while looking down at Marinette's hands.

Marinette placed her headbands on her podium.

"There's no doubt that your going to win." Alya exclaimed

"I'm not so sure Alya," Marinette replied, " the both of you have a good chance."

Just then, Chloe walked by Marinette's podium.

"Really, headbands." Chloe laughed, " I can't picture My Adrikins warring this garbage."

Sabrina giggled behind Chloe.

Marinette walked over to Chloe but Chloe moved aside and Marinette tripped. Only it felt like she tripped but she wasn't on the ground. She felt warmth on her arms. She looked up to see a concerned Adrien looking down at her.

"It's alright, I've got you" Adrien said while helping a confused Marinette up.

"Thank you," Marinette said as her face lit up with redness.

Alya turned to see what was happening. She giggled.

"You're a bit clumsy." Adrien said with a little laugh.

"You don't have to tell me." Marinette pushed her hair out off her face. "I seem to have bad luck." This caused Adrien to smile. He was the Black Cat after all.

"Ok everyone, to your podiums." The teacher said. "Mr. Agreste's agent is here."

Adrien and the agent walked around to examine the designs. Marinette's design caught Adrien's and his father's eye.

"It's a tribute to Chat Noir and Ladybug" Marinette explained.

"This is very creative Ms. Marinette. It matches the outfits very well. Mr. Damocles, I believe we have a winner. You have a talent Ms. Marinette." Gabriel stated

"Adrien walked towards Marinette." They , they are amazing."

Marinette's cheeked lit up again.

Adrien scratched his head." May I?"

"What? Oh yes. It is for you."

Adrien smiled," well, how does it look?" He placed the Chat Noir headband on his head.

Marinette couldn't help but giggle. What would her Chat think now.

Back in class, "everyone did extremely well on these projects. Let's give a hand to our lovely winner." the teacher said.

Everyone turned to Marinette giving her a round of applause, except for Chloe who rolled her eyes.

Adrien turned in his seat to look at the blue eyed girl. He gave her a smile and a wink.

Marinette's heart melted.

"That's not all," the teacher continued,"Marinette, sense you are the winner, you will be Adrien's partner in the photo shoot."

Marinette's face turned completely red as her jaw dropped slightly.

For the rest of the class, Marinette was completely focused on Adrien and how nervous she was about the photo shoot.

Alya grabbed Marinette's hand and gave her friend a smile.

 **After Class:**

Nino raced passed Alya who was checking her blog

"Hey Adrien," Nino called, " why didn't you tell me that the winner was your partner for the shoot?"

"My father and I had decided it right before he saw the projects." Adrien exclaimed

"Wait, Adrien did you just say "I" ?" Nino questioned

"Oh, um yeah."

"But, you knew that Marinette would win. Everyone did so, why?" Nino asked

"Its mostly the scarf thing."

"Mostly?" Nino repeated

"Well I'd like to get to know her. She's just always so shy around me." Adrien said curiously.

"Adrien, you're blind." Laughed Nino

"What do you mean Nino?" Adrien asked

"Nothing Adrien, nothing." Nino said while walking away, leaving his curious friend to wonder.

But what the two boys didn't know was that Alya had heard the entire conversation

"Wait Alya calm down. I can't hear you through the phone." Marinette stated.

"Fine Marinette, I'll just come over."

Marinette had just finished the conversation when she heard someone on the roof. She opened the hatch only to see her Kitty.

Marinette climbed onto the roof.

"Hello Princess. How was your day?" Chat asked

"Fine Chat, we presented our designs today." Marinette replied

"I know Princess, I saw."

"You did," Marinette's face lit up. "I didn't see you"

"I was in the shadows, you know me." Chat stated

"Oh, well what did you think?" Marinette asked

"Princess, they were purr-fect"

Marinette rold her eyes," thanks Chat. You were my inspiration."

Chat Noir grinned," well I'm glad I could help."

The two heard a knock on the door.

"Don't leave, just give me a second." Marinette whispered while jumping down the stairs.

Marinette opened the door to see Alya.

"Took you long enough Girl. Anyways, I over heard..."Alya started

"Alya wait one seconded," Marinette interrupted. She ran up the stairs and quickly closed the hatch, not knowing that Alya opened it again.

Kitty021: I know this chapter isn't very good. I'm sorry, the next one will be better. I promise


	8. All About Chat

**Kitty021: ok, so this is really all just talk so I made another chapter that I'll put out later today. This is really short and I'm sorry for the wait. I've been sick and haven't really done anything. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. ;)**

"Chat come by later please," said Marinette hopefully.

"Sure my Princess." Chat Noir gently kissed her hand causing Marinette to giggle.

Marinette watched as Chat Noir leaped away.

"Marinette!" Alya screamed.

This caused Marinette to jump. She had not noticed Her watching.

"Did you hear everything?" Marinette asked

"Yes Girl!" Alya replied

Marinette looked down and fiddled with her hands.

"What was that?" Alya asked

"Um, he, ur, he just came by" Marinette said still fiddling with her fingers.

Alya walked up to Marinette, grabbed her shoulders and shook them. "Does he do that often?"

"Well, kind of, I guess" Marinette answered

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone knowing it's just maybe private" Marinette replied

"Oh, well now that I know, what's going on?" Alya continued

"You're not going to quit are you?" Marinette asked

Alya shook her head

"Okay fine," Marinette lifted her head. " He came over after the whole thing with the Evillustrator."

Alya cocked her head.

"Never mind that. Ever since then, he just came over to talk, check on me, just different things. He listens to what I say and I listen to him."

"Okay Girl hold on, you and Chat Noir, The Chat Noir are friends?"

"Um yeah, I guess you would call it that." Marinette smiled

"So do you like him? Are you two a thing?"

"No Alya of course not. I like Adrien, you know that."

"I know Marinette but you can like two people at the same time." Alya explained

Marinette stoped to think. Did she like Chat Noir, her little kitty who would listen to her for hours. Adrien never did talk to her. Maybe she...

No of course not. She was angry at the thoughts, she liked Adrien not Chat. Besides, Chat liked Ladybug, not Marinette.

"Yes I know but I only like Adrien. Chat and I are just friends."

There was a minute of silence until Marinette broke it

"Alya, what was it you came here for?"

"Of course, how could I forget. I over heard Nino and Adrien talking by the lockers."

"You what? Why were you spying on them?"

"Marinette I wasn't trying to, I just heard. Do you want me to tell you or not?" Alya asked

"Not!" Marinette answered, "it's none of my business."

"But Marinette, they were talking about you" Alya stated

Marinette felt guilty but she did want to know. She was as curious as Chat.

"Fine Alya, I'll listen."

Great!"

The two sat down on Marinette's bed and Alya began.

"Adrien convinced his father that the winner should be his partner for the photo shoot right before we did presentations."

"Okay Alya, he was probably just being nice. anyways that has nothing to do with me."

"Yes it does"

Marinette turned in confusion.

" you see Marinette, he new you were going to win." Alya explained

"How could he know Alya?"

"Everyone knew that you would win Marinette, even Chloe knew."

Marinette's cheeks turned bright red instantly.

"That means he wanted to do the shoot with you."Alya beamed "he said that he would like to get to know you. He said he would have before but you were always shy around him."

Marinette's mouth widened. "Did he really say those things?"

"Yep, I heard him." Alya started bouncing up and down

"I can't believe it. He wants to get to know me, me." Marinette shook with joy.

"Wait Alya, he said I was always shy around him. What if I am at the photo shoot and he realizes he doesn't like me. What am I gonna do?" Marinette fell face forward on her bed.

"Now, you can't think that way." Alya exclaimed," This is good news Girl. Besides, you are starting to open up to him. Maybe this will help you."

Marinette set up with a smile, cheeks as red as a rose.

"Okay girl, I have to go. Homework and stuff, you know."

The two girls made their way to Marinette's door.

Suddenly, the hatch door opened and Chat Noir jumped down.

Alya's eyes widened as her cheeks lit up.

"Hello Princess, should we talk now?" Chat asked

"Oh um, sure Chat, Alya was just leaving." Marinette stated

"Did he say Princess, he called you Princess!" Alya whispered to Marinette

Alya walked out of the door still smiling.

"Okay Princess, what do you want to talk about?"


	9. Connection

**Kitty021: so here it is to make up for the last two chapters. I know that they've been terrible. I'll try to do better, promise. Please review and tell me what you think! ;)**

Chat Noir went on about Ladybug. He was so happy about their meeting. He wanted to stay with her for hours but, her Miraculous had started to run out.

Marinette was glad this made Chat happy. She was starting to like his constant flirting.

"Marinette, please forgive me. I have been going on about me and not even asked why you were so happy."

"Chat, that is very nice that you would even consider my happiness, with you being a hero and me just a girl." Marinette laughed

"You are not just a girl Marinette, you are a Princess." Chat once again kissing her hand and gave her a childish grin. "I can talk to you forever Princess, I enjoy our conversations."

"Why Chat, do you flirt with everyone?" Marinette asked

Chat stopped to think. He was a flirt but not as much as he was with his Lady and his Princess. He enjoyed seeing them laugh. Marinette was a close second to Ladybug but, his Lady was special, he was drawn to her.

"Go on Princess, why are you so happy?" Chat asked

"First, you have to tell me something." Marinette stated

"Ok,"

"Are you Adrien Agrest?"

Chat jumped, "Why would you think that?" Chat Noir swallowed as he started to sweat. "No I'm not. I don't even know him" he continued

"Ok Chat I trust you."

Chat took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, swiping the sweat that appeared on his mask.

Marinette giggled a bit,"Of course you're not Adrien. Your to much of a flirt."

Marinette messed with his hair, shaking it back and forth.

"Fine I'll tell you, Adrien is the boy I talked about, the boy with the scarf. I kind of May have a crush on him." Marinette said while fiddling her fingers.

Chat started to sweat again it was all clear now. He knew why she was so shy.

Marinette went on about the photo shoot. Chat kept thinking about Marinette. How had he not known. It was so obvious. She was only like that around Adrien.

When the conversation had ended, Chat was still zoned out.

"Chat, are you ok?"

Chat's eyes turned to meet Marinette's. "I'm happy for you Princess, you have a Prince. I'm sorry to say I must go."

"Oh, well don't let me keep you Chat, I'm sure you are a busy kitty."

"What? Oh yeah. Bye Marinette." Chat hopped out of the room and leaped away.

Chat Noir climbed in his unlocked window. "PLAGG CLAWS IN!"

The little Kwami flew out of the ring as the transformation was completed.

"Wow," Plagg began, "wasn't that awkward."

Adrien turned to see the kwami nibbling on cheese. "It's all so clear Plagg. I thought Marinette was shy because she didn't like me." Adrien set down on his expensive bed.

"Boy were you completely wrong." Plagg chuckled with a mouth full of cheese. "This will make the photo shoot uncomfortable."

"Not really." Adrien fell on backwards on his bed and laid on his back with Marinette in his thoughts."

"Wait a seconded," Plagg dropped the cheese and flew in front of Adrien's face. "Does Adrien Agrest like the Princess?"

Adrien sat up causing Plagg to move. "I don't know Plagg, she I do kind of, maybe favor her but I like Ladybug as well."

Adrien fell back once again. "Why am I so conflicted?"

"Tikki, I think I may like Chat." Marinette started

"Well, it was only a matter of time." Tikki stated cheerfully. "All of the Ladybugs fell for the Chat's flirtatious charm."

"Is it strange, I think I love Adrien more but, Chat is maybe just a bit more than a friend and partner." Marinette sighed," I'm confused. Wait! I went on about my crush to my other crush? I'm so stupid!" Marinette smacked her head slightly.

Marinette got up off of her soft pink bed and headed down the stairs.

"Mom" Marinette walked into the bakery.

"Yes dear, what is it?"

"Well um, is it possible to like two people at the same time?"

"Come here." Marinette's mom said while gesturing for Marinette to come forward.

"Let me tell you something that my mother told me. She said that everyone has a sole mate, that one special person. You have this special connection that will someday bring you together. That one person will save you, ether literally or personally. She said she always felt the connection between her and your grandpa but, she knew that they were meant to be when he saved her. She said she was personally lost and in a sad state of mind. My dad helped bring her somewhat back to life." Sabine said smiling

Her smile faded "Sorry, that's probably more confusing. I was supposed to tell you when your older, your only fifteen" Sabine stated

Sabine smiled at Marinette until the bell rang notifying that there was a customer.

"Well I must go." said Sabine

"Thanks mom." Marinette went up to her room, laid on her soft bed and thought for a while. She slowly drifted of to sleep.

Adrien paced in his room nervously thinking about his feelings for Marinette.

"I have to Plagg, I need to talk to someone."

"Is that really a good idea?" Plagg questioned. "You're not going to do it."

Adrien gave Plagg a smirk "PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

After he was transformed into his alter ego, he leaped from rooftop to rooftop looking for his Lady. Nothing would stop him from finding her until he heard the cries of Paris' citizens.

He jumped to the ground grinning at the akumatized victim and started in his flirtatious way.

Marinette was asleep on her bed when she heard her moms screams.

"Marinette, I'm locking the doors, no going out until that thing is stopped!"

Marinette stood up instantly knowing what was happening. "TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

Marinette swooped across Paris until she saw Chat Noir's baton flying through the air.

"Sorry I'm late Kitty." She gave a sarcastic grin

"Not at all My Lady, I was in the right place at the right time." He said as the baton came to land in his hand.

"Ok Kitty, let's stop this madness" Ladybug said while pulling out her yo-yo

Chat gave her a nod as the two took fighting position.

 ** _After the fight:_**

Ladybug and Chat Noir climbed the rooftops. The two had just cleansed the akuma and turned the destruction back to its beautiful self.

Ladybug sat down on a rooftop followed by Chat Noir. Marinette realized that something was wrong with Chat, he wasn't his usual flirty self.

"Kitty, what's on your mind?" Ladybug asked

Chat loved when she called him that but, he was still conflicted. He wasn't sure of his feelings towards Marinette when he knew that he loved his Lady.

"Come on Chat, we're not just partners, we are friends as well. You can talk to me." Ladybug continued with a smile that usually lit up Chat's face.

Chat was surprised. They hadn't talked as friends a lot. He knew he could trust Ladybug but he still wasn't sure about telling her. Ladybug didn't know that he liked her, she just knew that he was a flirt. He decided to tell her.

"Ladybug," he started,"you know how I've told you about a girl."

Ladybug and Chat had once shared their feelings about who they liked but never gave a name. Marinette thought he was talking about Ladybug. She now knows about his little crush on Ladybug from their talks as Marinette. "Yes Chat I remember." She continued. She had been dreading this conversation for such a long time. She didn't want to hurt Chat but she was caught. She did like, maybe love Chat Noir, maybe she wasn't dreading this conversation.

"Well theirs another girl." Chat let out a deep breath. "I feel guilty, like I'm betraying her because I like someone else as well."

Marinette had stopped. This isn't the conversation at all. She felt sadness but saw the pain in Chat Noir's eyes.

"Chat," Ladybug took his hands and placed them in hers. " a friend once told me that that if you really love someone, you will feel a connection. But, there is only one special person for everyone. You tell by the way they save you somehow figuratively or literally. Think of it as an act of true love. Chat, not everyone finds their special person, it is a matter of you pursuing the one that you feel this connection with."

Chat looked into his Lady's piercing blue eyes feeling that connection.

Ladybug also felt the connection with her green eyed partner.

The two gazed at each other until Chat's ring gave a warning.

"I must go my Lady if you want me to keep my promise." Chat stated, "I will see mew later." This called Ladybug to sigh but also perk up. Chat hopped away and transformed in an alley close to his house.

"Plagg, I feel the connection with Ladybug and Marinette" Adrien drooped his head. "Why is it so complicated?"

The kwami flew into Adrien's cupped hands. For once, he actually seemed concerned.

"Tikki, you know how Chat was saying those things, maybe he doesn't like Ladybug anymore." Marinette looked down at her hands.

"No Marinette, he has always liked Ladybug."

"Yes Tikki I know but he likes someone else as well."

"Marinette," her kwami stated," you need to listen to your own advice."

"Tikki, what if he didn't like me, and only Ladybug."

Marinette fell onto her soft sheets and thought about Chat. Who was it he could be in love with besides Ladybug. Did he flirt with her? Did he have a special name for her like my lady?


	10. Photographs

**Kitty021: I finally finished the books picture. It was very time consuming considering it's this far into the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Tell what you think of the cover and chapter please. I appreciate all of the followers! ;)**

"Alya," Marinette said talking into her phone, "I don't know what to do. I'm so nervous. What if I stutter and he hates me. Or I mess something up and his perfect blond hair gets ruined and we can't do the shoot and he will never speak to me again!" Marinette was hyperventilating now.

"Calm down Marinette, it will be fine. You haven't been stuttering as much as you use to. Besides, think about the good things that will come of it. Marinette I have to go, you need to get ready, Adrien will be there any minute. Remember, think of the good things. Bye" Alya hung up the phone.

"She's right, I'm not ready, got to hurry"

"Marinette," Sabine called, "Adrien is here to pick you up."

"What no no no, come on Tikki." Marinette said as the little kwami flew in her purse.

Marinette walked down stairs to see Adrien waving at her.

"Hi Marinette, are you ready to go?" Adrien asked

"Hi Adrien and um yes." Marinette replied walking forward

"Ok you two, I'll see you later" Sabine stated

Adrien and Marinette walked through the door of the bakery. Adrien opened the car door for Marinette and offered a hand to help her in.

"Thank you." Marinette said looking at her fingers.

"No problem." Adrien replied while sliding into the seat beside her. He carefully closed the door.

"Marinette, I wasn't really sure if you would agree to do the shoot with me." Adrien continued, looking at his hands.

Marinette looked up to meet his green eyes. "Why?"

Adrien scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it's just your not like the other girls. Your not obsessed with all the girly things or want to have people always take your photo."

"Is that a bad thing?" Marinette asked

"No, I like that your not like the other girls" Adrien smiled

Marinette looked away quickly. Did he realy just say that or am I dreaming?

The limo pulled up to where the shoot was taking place. The two teens emptied car and glanced at the woman standing before them.

"Hello, you must be Marinette. I am Caroline, the manager."

Caroline had still black hair and hazel colored eyes. She wore a lime green top with a long black skirt and to complete the outfit was a belt with colorful beading.

"Caroline, it's nice to meet you." Marinette replied.

"You too Marinette." Caroline gave a friendly smile." Oh and Adrien, your needed over there. Marinette, I'll show you to your dressing room and we'll get you ready."

"See you later Marinette." Adrien said while walking away.

"Bye," Marinette replied before following Caroline.

"Ok Marinette here is your dress, once you've changed, someone will be waiting to fix your hair" Caroline stated

Marinette took the dress, walked into the changing room and put the dress on. Once she had it on, she walked out searching for a mirror.

"No no no, you cannot see until you are finished" said a lady dressed in a brown dress.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," Marinette started," who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm Lidia, the hair dresser. Come on then, sit down so we can fix your hair."

"Ok Lidia." Marinette said while taking a seat.

It took a few minutes but her hair was finished.

"Just one more thing," Lidia began. She placed the headband on Marinette's head, separating her hair from her bangs. "There," Lidia went on," You look perfect."

Marinette stood up being directed by Lidia towards a mirror.

Marinette stopped and gazed into the mirror as if it was a magnificent painting. A smile appeared on her face. "The dress, It's amazing and my hair, it's down."

"You are beautiful child." Lidia told Marinette

The dress Marinette was wearing was a light pink summer dress. The sleeves were short, only covering her shoulders. It had little white spots all over. It had a thin navy colored ribbon, similar to the flower's color on Marinette's headband. The ribbon was tied around Marinette's waist like a belt.

"Mr. Agrest made the ribbon special to match the flower on the headband." Caroline told Marinette as she peered in the room. "Come on then Marinette, we are ready for you."

Marinette walked to the exit following Caroline

"You'll do great Marinette," Lidia called from behind

You can do this Marinette, you've got it. She told herself

Adrien was dressed in dark blue jeans and a solid black T-shirt. He had on a green scarf with the Chat Noir headband on.

He was standing by a water fountain where the pictures would take place. He turned around and saw a girl in a pink, dotted dress with flowing curly hair.

"Marinette?" Adrien called.

He thought about how similar Marinette looked to Ladybug. Her hair, her blue eyes. How much easier it would be if Marinette was Ladybug but what where the chances of that.

"I like your scarf." Marinette stated

"Well, yours is more comfortable. Plus, I'm pretty keen on blue." He told her thinking of her's and Ladybug's eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." Marinette responded

" I've never seen you with your hair down." Adrien continued

"Is it a good different or a bad different?" Marinette asked

"I think your hair looks pretty down. I also think your hair up is nice." He said thinking of his Lady"

Marinette's cheeks turned the color of her dress.

"Are you two ready?" Caroline asked

"Yes," Adrien responded. "What about you Marinette, are you ready?"

Adrien saw fear in Marinette's eyes.

"I've never done this before. What if I do something wrong?" Marinette started

"It's ok to be nervous. I was at first, now look at me." He laughed a bit. "And if you mess up, I'll mess up with you."

Marinette smiled.

"Ok you two were starting" Caroline told them

Adrien whispered into Marinette's ears," besides, it would be cute if you messed up."

Marinette's cheeks once again lit up but this time as the camera flashed.

"That is perfect you two," Caroline yelled

"See, your fine," Adrien said while grabbing her hand, the camera still flashing.


	11. Soaked

**Kitty021: this is a little late, sorry. For a short period of time, the book cover will be a picture of what I thought the headbands would look like. Don't forget to review! ;)**

"Come on Sabrina!" Chloe called. "They've already started the shoot!"

"Coming, Coming," Sabrina responded.

Chloe and Sabrina made a plan to sabotage the photo shoot. They walked to a panel that controlled the fountain. The fountain that was trickling behind the dressed up boy and girl. Chloe pushed a button. A button that made the fountain go out of control, spitting water on Adrien and Marinette.

Chloe laughed seeing the two wet until she noticed something. Adrien and Marinette weren't screaming like she hoped. Instead, they were laughing, enjoying the water that was pouring down on them.

"No!" Chloe screamed. "Come on Sabrina!" Chloe said while stomping off.

Adrien and Marinette were taking photos when something odd happened. The fountain went out of control causing the water to come crashing down on them. Marinette looked up at the falling water and started to laugh, not giggle but laugh. Adrien soon followed, joining the laughter.

"What is going on?!" Caroline demanded.

"Wait this is perfect," the photographer said," it was good at first but this is genius. Look how much fun they're having. This will make for great photos."

Adrien and Marinette were having fun. Much more fun than they had thought. They were jumping around, hands in the air, smiles, laughter, and soaking wet hair that was flying in the air.

Marinette gently pushed Adrien making him laugh even harder.

{After The Shoot}

Marinette, rapped in a towel, turned to look at the boy with the blond hair. She watched him take off the headband, and grab a towel.

He was drying his hair with a towel when he caught sight of her. Adrien walked towards his Princess with the towel hanging on his neck, replacing the scarf.

"So," Marinette began, "are all of your shoots like this?" Marinette wasn't as shy now, Alya was right, this was a good thing.

"No, this shoot was different," Adrien responded with a smile.

"Really, you don't have out of control fountains at every shoot?" She replied sarcastically. It was like she was talking to Chat, not Adrien. She liked not stuttering, she still had to get the blushing thing under control though.

Adrien laughed, "That's not the only reason, it's usually boring but with you here, even before the fountain, it was more fun."

Marinette started to blush.

"Adrien, time to go," Nathalie called. "You have fencing in an hour."

"Bye Marinette, see you at school." He waved at the wet headed blue eyed girl before walking off.

"Bye, see you" Marinette responded.

"Come dear," Lidia called, "You are soaking wet." She signaled Marinette into the room.

Once Marinette was changed, Lidia dried her hair and left it down.

"Are you ready to go?" Caroline asked

Marinette grabbed her purse with her kwami. "Yep," she said cheerfully.

Alya was waiting for Marinette up in her room.

"So, how did it go?" Alya asked

"Alya," Marinette sighed, "it was amazing! First, he opened the door for me. He said that he liked that I was different from the other girls. And the dress, the dress, it was amazing! And my hair, he liked it down."

"Girl, that sounds amazing."

"That's not the best part. I was nervous and he helped calm me down but when I said I was afraid of messing something up, he said that, it would be cute if I did! And then the photo shoot, it was astounding! At first it was fun but when the fountain went crazy, we got all wet while they were taking photos. We started laughing, jumping, kind of like playing. I've never felt anything like it."

"Marinette, I'm so happy for you!" Alya lied on the bed beside Marinette.

The two talked for thirty minutes about the possible things that the photo shoot meant. Alya's phone beeped.

"Sorry Marinette, my mom wants me home. See you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye Alya." Marinette replied

Marinette heard a noise in the roof. She opened the hatch and peered out.

"Chat, is that you?" Marinette climbed up out of her room.

"Who would know that the Princess would have curly hair." Chat replied while coming out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked

"I just came to check on you." Chat Noir replied

"Do you do that often?" Marinette asked

"I wouldn't call it often but, since the incident with Nathaniel. You never know when a heart broken akuma victim will show up." Chat continued

"Well, don't plan on that happening, no one likes me like that, that was a one time thing." Marinette responded

"No Princess, I might not be akumatized but I like you."

"Chat stop, what would your Lady say?" She continued with his game.

"Well purr-incess, it was nice to see mew."

"Did you have to Chat?" She asked

"Princess, I couldn't resist." He said with a wink. He leaped off into the night once more becoming a shadow

"Good night Kitty" she said.

"Good night Princess" he smiled


	12. Disappoint

**Kitty021: Okay, so not one of my best chapters so I apologize in advance. So, I'm planning a new fan fiction about** **Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir** **and I will tell you when the first chapter comes out just in case you would want to read it. Don't forget to review! ;)**

"Marinette, your going o be late for school," Tikki chimed

"Not again!"

Marinette darted around the room, putting on cloths and grabbing her purse and book bag.

"What about your hair?" Tikki asked

"I don't have time to put it up," she replied while taking a brush to her naturally curly hair."

Marinette ran down the stairs snatching a pastry and telling her family goodbye.

Once at school, Marinette ran to Alya.

"I'm here," Marinette said panting.

"Your hair, it's amazing. You have never worn your hair down to school before." Rose commented

"Oh, thanks Rose," Marinette smiled.

"Your welcome Marinette," Rose said before walking to class

"Come on Girl, we're going to be late," Alya called for Marinette

Alya and Marinette walked up the stairs, in the classroom, and took their seats.

When Adrien and Nino walked in the classroom and Marinette's heart flew.

"Marinette," Adrien called," I wanted to thank you for yesterday and I'm sorry about the whole fountain thing."

"No, thank you, I thought it was fun." Marinette said with a smile

"Yeah, it was fun" Adrien replied. He grabbed out and twirled her hair. This was Chat, not Adrien. He didn't really care. Marinette was cute when she blushed.

Why did I just do that? Now she thinks that I didn't have fun when I did. Should I say something else? No, no that would be awkward. Adrien thought while taking his seat beside Nino.

Alya nudged Marinette with her elbow as if telling her a good job.

"Ok class," Mr. Damocles, the principal started. "As you all know of the annual Christmas dance, this year you, the students will be able to decide the theme."

The students screamed in excitement.

"Ok, settle down class, you will have until tomorrow to think of ideas for the theme. Then, we will vote." Mr. Damocles went on.

"Nino," Adrien asked," What do you think of Marinette?"

"I don't know" the bubble blowing boy replied. "Oh, I completely forgot, how did the shoot go yesterday?"

"Nino, it was amazing"

Alya was once again listening to her classmates conversation

"It was actually fun this time." Adrien went on. "And the water fountain went out of control and it was just fun. I liked that I was soaking wet. Marinette and I were laughing and shoving each other. And the dress she was warring, it was just so..."

Nino interrupted, "Does that mean you like Marinette?"

Adrien's face turned red at the question. "I'm not really sure but the feeling I had yesterday was incredible."

Nino laughed, "I'm glad your happy Adrien. So, does that mean you're going to ask her do the dance?"

Adrien was speechless, "I'm not sure, do you think she would go with me?"

Nino shook his head. "Adrien, you don't even know."

Adrien walked up the stairs and into the door of his house. He was startled to see his father.

"Hello Adrien, how was school?" His father asked

Shocked, Adrien replied, "It was fine, actually, we discussed the Christmas dance. I was kind of thinking of asking this girl to go with me." He blushed thinking of the conversation he had with Nino.

"I see, well I hope it would be Ms. Chloe Bourgeois" Gabriel stated.

"Well actually.."

"Adrien, you will ask Chloe to the dance. Think of what it could do for me and for you."

"But father, I..."

"Adrien, this discussion is over and that is final!" He said with a strong, bold voice.

"Yes father," Adrien said while his face fell. What would Marinette think?

The Next Day At School:

The bell rang and all of the kids came rushing in.

"Ok class," Ms. Bustier stated," Mr. Damocles says that it is time to vote." She smiled, "Raise your hand if you have a theme."

Over half of the class raised their hands. The kids had a numerous amount of ideas but, it was Alya's that everyone liked.

"Wonderful!" The teacher stated, "Our theme this year will be deticated to Paris' two amazing heroes."

Marinette wasn't surprised knowing Alya, she actually liked the idea. It would be fun. Adrien however, wasn't as excited. The thought of Chloe dressed as his Lady just wasn't pleasing. _She wasn't worthy of a title like that. No one was._

Adrien and Nino were talking at the lockers after school.

"So, are you going to ask her?" Nino nudged Adrien's elbow with his own.

"I can't, I want to but I can't." Adrien replied with a sorry look in his eyes.

"Why not Adrien?" Nino asked

"Nino, it's my father. He told me that I have to take Chloe because of her dad."

"Chloe, you have to take Chloe. I'm sorry."

Alya walked up to the two boys.

"Excuse me," she said, " you are kind of on my locker."

"I'm sorry Alya," Adrien said looking up and taking a step back.

"Is everything ok?" Alya asked

"Adrien has to take Chloe to the dance." Nino responded

"You poor thing," Alya said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah, well I have to go. See you two tomorrow." Adrien walked away.

"Hey Alya, what was that about?" Marinette said walking up to her friend.

"I have to go. Bye Alya, Marinette." Nino said waving at the girls.

"Well Marinette, Adrien has to take Chloe do the dance."

"Oh he does?" Marinette let her head fall.

"He does." Alya repeated

"Well, that's ok" Marinette had a tear forming in her eye.

"Come on girl, let's get out of here."

The two friends walked out of the school to meet the entrance. Marinette looked up to see Chloe dangling around Adrien's neck.

She quickly looked at her feet to hide the anger and sadness.

Adrien turned to see a heart broken Marinette. Adrien was sad as well. He knew how Marinette felt about him. He could only imagine it felt as if he saw Ladybug with someone else.

Marinette was still looking down when she heard someone from behind.

"Marinette," Nathanael called

Marinette turned to see the red haired boy with turquoise eyes.

"Marinette," he repeated, "I was wondering if you would maybe accompany me to the school dance?"

Marinette looked into his turquoise eyes and saw what she saw when she looked at Adrien.

"I know the dance is in a few weeks and if someone already asked you then that's fine I..."

"I would love to Nathanael." She said with a smile

Nathanael looked up in shock. "Really?"

"Of course Nathanael. I would like to thank you for asking. Could we talk about it tomorrow though? Alya and I have work to do."

"Um, ok," he said with hope and accomplishment. "Bye Marinette." He said while walking away.

"Marinette, what was that?" Alya asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know!" Marinette realized what had just happened.

"Come on girl, we have to talk." Alya grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her away.

This time, Adrien saw the whole thing.


	13. My Knight

**Kitty021: I love all of the reviews I've been getting. It always brightens my day. Here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. ;)**

Alya had dragged Marinette all the way into the bakery and up the stairs.

"Marinette, why did you do that?"

"I don't know, I was just upset and I don't think I could let someone else feel the way I was feeling." Marinette slouched on her bed.

"Girl, Nathanael admires you, you can't lead him on." Alya said with truthfulness.

"I know Alya, I want to go with someone and it's not going to be Adrien. I like Nathanael as a friend. It could be fun." Marinette tried to defend herself.

"We could have gone together, you didn't have to say yes." Alya continued

"Sure, like Nino hadn't asked you already." Marinette smirked

Alya's cheeks turned a soft red color. "Well, you could have came with us."

"Like I would do that to my best friend." Marinette smiled

"Fine Marinette, you win but if anything happens, I tried to tell you." Alya stuck her young out at the pigtailed girl.

Marinette giggled, "Ok Alya, ok"

The two took out their tablets and started on their homework. There was a disturbance on the roof. Marinette knew exactly what it was. She walked over and unlocked the hatch. No sooner than she did, Chat Noir leaped in onto the floor.

"I am sorry Princess, I did not know you had company." Chat started

Alya's face went bug-eyed as she jumped up and down.

"Hello Chat, can I help you with something?" Marinette asked. She walked over to the bubbling girl and placed her hands on the bouncing shoulders, settling them into a swing.

"Marinette, maybe I'll just come back later." Chat continued.

"You can tell me now, Alya is that ok?" Marinette questioned

Alya shook her head in agreement still in a state of shock.

"If you wish Princess. As you know I think you are paw-sitively purr-fect"

Alya giggled at his pun while Marinette rolled her eyes

Chat went on, "But I am concerned about a decision that you made earlier today."

"And what might that decision be Chat?" Marinette was listening intently now and so was her friend.

"It involves a certain boy at a certain school dance." Chat continued.

"And how did Kitty get this information?" Marinette crossed her arms

"I have my resources, besides, that's not the point. You know what happened last time with him." Chat stated

Marinette eased her arms and let them swing by her sides. "I'll take it into consideration. Not that I'm complaining but why do you care so much?"

Chat gazed at her with his ears drooping, "I'm concerned for my Princess. I won't let anyone hurt the people I love." Chat straitened up. "I'm sorry about your prince Princess."

"Well it all worked out didn't it." Marinette smiled

"I will be there at the dance, just in case." Chat grined

"Aw, my knight in shining armor. Well, be sure to say hi."

"As my Princess commands." He winked at Marinette before leaving.

"Sorry about that Alya, shall we continue?"

"Marinette, he likes you," Alya giggled

"No he doesn't!" Marinette denied. "He is just a friend. And anyways, he likes someone else." She knew one of Chat's secrets, _he loved Ladybug._

Once Alya had left, Marinette started working on the design for her dress. She wanted it to be unique and special. Plus, she hated when someone else was wearing the same thing. People would call them, "twins."

She had sketched a ball gown type dress that went just bellow the knees. She thought it would be ok because Paris usually wasn't very cold around winter. On the sketch of the dress, she had drawn a lace like pattern around the edges. There was a ribbon tied around the waist with a huge bow in the back. It had a string of dots at the top meeting from shoulder to shoulder.

Marinette tried to finish her sketch to add color but something kept crossing her mind. _How did Chat Noir know about her and Nathanael? Does it mean that Chat goes to her school?_

"Tikki, what time is it?" Marinette asked

"It's ten-thirty" the kwami stated looking at the clock beside the bed.

"It's time. TIKKI TRANSFORM ME!"

Marinette was swinging in the dark night with her ribbons flapping in the wind behind her. She had checked her half of Paris, and all was quiet and peaceful as usual.

She always patrolled this part of Paris and not because her home was on this side. It was because she didn't know the other side. She didn't want to get lost. She didn't have night vision like Chat Noir did. Plus, he was fine with it. As Adrien, he had been there for many photo shoots.

Ladybug stopped where she and Chat would meet up. There was a noise behind that startled her. She pulled her yo-yo off of her waist and stood in a fighting position ready to attack.

"Come down My Lady, it's only me." Chat gave a cheshire grin coming out of the shadows.

"I'm not sure if I want to put my weapon down just yet." Ladybug smirked still swinging her yo-yo. "How was your half?"

"It was qui-cat as usual," Chat Noir said with a proud look.

"That was new. How long did it take to come up with it?" She asked

"I said it on the spot." He continued with his proud look.

"Well Kitty, it was nice to see you but I have a big day tomorrow so if you'll excuse me, I'll be off." She patted him on the head and swung off into the night.

"Ahh," Chat Noir let out a sigh. She didn't even roll her eyes. My cat puns are starting to grow on her. I know they are.

With an accomplished smile, he too leaped into the night.


	14. What Are The Chances

**Kitty021: I changed the cover of the book back to the original picture. Also, I've decided to release the other story after this one is finished. I wouldn't want to get behind on this story so sorry. Please tell me what you think of my story. I love reading the reviews and the notifications of followers or favorites. Thank you for reading. ;)**

"Marinette," Sabine called, "remember the delivery you have to make across town at the other part of Paris. You have to be there at 6:00."

"Yes mom I know. Now, you and dad have a good time at the convention." Marinette smiled at her parents while she handed her mom her purse.

"Ok, bye Marinette." Her mom told her and kissed her forehead.

"Bye mom bye dad." She waved. Marinette watched as her parents turned the corner.

"What are we going to do until then Tikki?"

"Well, there's always you dress," her kwami replied

"Perfect!" Marinette ran up the stairs to her room, grabbed her sketch book, rushed back down stairs and set down at the counter."

She had just closed the shop.

"Come on Tikki," Marinette stated. There was no response. Marinette walked over to the counter and saw her little kwami fast asleep between the pages of her notebook.

"Well I won't be gone but an hour, what are the chances of an akuma attack? If there was, I'm sure Chat Noir could handle it until I got there." She decided to let her kwami stay and sleep. She grabbed her purse and the delivery. She walked out of the bakery, locked the door and slipped the key into her purse.

She was halfway down the street when she read the time on her phone.

"What, 5:30, no no no no no.!" Marinette was running now. She followed the directions on her phone but didn't realize it was almost dead.

She made it to the house where she would deliver the baked goods. She handed the box over to a lady with black hair and pink glasses.

"I would like to thank you for delivering these." The lady thanked Marinette.

"You are welcome." Marinette smiled. She collected the money and tucked it in her little purse.

"I must be of then. It was nice to meet you." Marinette said while walking away.

The lady replied with a smile and closed her door.

The wind began to pick up. It blew through her hair and sent shivers down her back. All she had on was her regular pink pants, her white short sleeved t-shirt and a small blazer that didn't protect her frome cold weather.

 _I wouldn't expect it to be this cold already. I should have brought a warm jacket or coat._ She stood there shaking, resenting her decision to not dress warmly.

 _It's ok_ , she thought. _As long as I get home soon, it won't be much colder._

She pulled up the directions on her phone and started to head back. In a matter of seconds, her phone shut off.

"No, how could I be so stupid? It's ok, stay on the positive side, it's still light so I have a chance of getting home."

She glanced up at the sky and watched as the sun set.

"It's still fine, the Eiffel Tower can direct me home. Any minute now, the Eiffel Tower's lights will come on."

Something crossed her mind. The news said that they would be replacing the lights today and didn't know if they would be lit tonight.

"Well there's always swinging my way around Paris. It would get me home faster even if I was lost." She opened the tiny purse and remembered how Tikki was at the bakery.

"Great just great," she puffed

She ran down the street to the only lamp post she saw, the only one that was lit.

"Now what am I going to do?" Marinette sat on a cold metal bench that was in range of the lamp post's light. The wind started to blow harder causing her to shudder. "How am I going to get myself out of this?"

Her head fell into her hands as her hope faded away.

"Mari, is that you?" A voice called out from the darkness.

Marinette sat up straight turning every which way to figure out who it was. It sounded like Chat Noir but they weren't supposed to patrol tonight. She dissed the thought of it being her Kitty and stood up with her arms on her shoulders, moving them up and down.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the grasp of the light.

It wasn't Chat Noir. Marinette was surprised to see Adrien standing before her. Did he just call me Mari.

"Marinette, what are you doing out here?" Adrien asked he took a seat on the bench with the girl who followed his actions.

"I had to make a delivery for my parents." She replied still shaking.

Adrien took of his coat and offered it to Marinette.

"Then you would be cold." She looked at him with a questioning face.

"I'll be fine." He responded. He pulled her to him, placed the coat over her shoulders and rapped his blue birthday gift around her neck.

"So are you waiting for your parents to pick you up?" The blond haired boy continued

"Well, no. It's um." She took a deep breath in and let it escape her lips. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "My parents went to a convention tonight so I had to make the delivery. I don't come over on this side often and had to use my phone for directions but it died on my way back. So honestly, I have no idea where I am." Her head fell back into her hands. _Did I really just say that in front of Adrien? Am I trying to make him hate me? Why am I so stupid?_

"So," she continued, "what are you doing out so late?"

"I like to walk at night, it's just so peaceful. I was actually on my way back to my house. You could come with me and I could get you a ride home."

"Really, you would do that?" _How is he so kind._

"Of course I would." He gently pushed a strand of Marinette's hair out of her eyes. "Come on then," he said grabbing her hand.

Marinette walked hand in hand all the way back to Adrien's house.

The gate opened for Adrien and Marinette to enter. He led her up the stairs and into his home.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Adrien let go of Marinette's hand and vanished in the large hallway.

It had been a few minutes until his face reappeared in front of Marinette's.

Adrien guided Marinette out of his home. "The car will be here in a couple of minutes."

"I can't thank you enough Adrien, it's really kind of you." Marinette blushed but Adrien couldn't tell because of the night sky. She was grateful of that.

"I hope you and Chloe have a good time at the dance."

"I'm not even sure I'm going. My dad's making me go with Chloe and you know how Chloe is. Besides, I would rather have asked y.." He stopped realizing what he was going to say. This time his cheeks lit up.

"There's the car." He watched as the headlights turned the corner and stopped in front of him.

"Adrien," Gabriel called.

"Um Marinette, are you ok riding by yourself? I'm kind of needed."

"Yeah sure. Wait, what about your coat and scarf?"

"I'll get them tomorrow. Bye." Adrien's cheeks were still flushed.

Marinette climbed into the car and waved farewell to Adrien. What was he going to say?

The Next Day At School:

Marinette walked into the classroom and sat her bag down but kept Adrien's things in her grasp.

"Girl, is that Adrien's jacket?" Alya asked

"It's a long story" Marinette replied.

"We have time but first, look what Kim did." Alya pointed to a small green plant hanging above the classroom door.

"Did he hope to catch Chloe?" Marinette giggled causing Alya to as well.

"Ok, tell me how you got his jacket." Alya started

"So, you know about the delivery and my parents. I was on my way back when my phone died, the sun was set, and the lights weren't working on the Eiffel Tower. I was lost in this street, stuck on a bench freezing. What are the chances that he of all people he was out walking and found me. He gave me his coat and scarf. The next thing I knew was that he was holding my hand and helping me home."

"Girl, that's amazing, he's like your knight in shining armor." Alya giggled once more.

Marinette immediately thought of Chat Noir but was pulled out of her trance by Alya.

"Look Marinette, there he is now."

Adrien walked into the classroom with nothing but his usual cloths on.

Marinette walked up to him only to be pushed back by Chloe.

Chloe rapped her arms around Adrien's neck and pointed to the mistletoe above them.

In a split second, Marinette was once again pushed but this time Alya had done it. She found herself stumbling backwards towards Adrien.

Adrien was ready to push Chloe of him when he found himself grabbing a small girl with a blue scarf. He slowly bent over and gently kissed her cheeks.

Marinette felt the soft kiss on her cheek and became instantly red.

"Here Adrien jacket your scarf and" Marinette extended her arm. She was back to babbling.


	15. Two Left Feet

**Kitty021: I know this is late I'm sorry. I went to a school dance last night and after that, I started on a Valentines Day story called,** **A Miraculous Valentine** **,( you should totally check it out [wink ;)]). FYI, I don't know what happened to the first part of this chapter, it's horrible but I tried to make up for it at the end so... I love the reviews so keep at it please! ;)**

Adrien grabbed and steadied a falling Marinette. For a second, he looked at her little freckles and her soft cheeks that were bright red. He leaneddown and kissed the redness that was her cheek.

When he had realized what he had done he immediately raised up. This was something Chat Noir would do, not Adrien. Why had he done that? He questioned his feelings for Marinette, did he like her. This confirmed it.

The blushing girl held out Adrien's coat and scarf and started to babble.

It was so cute. He took the jacket and scarf and he began, "Marinette, I'm sorry. His cheeks blossomed now. He scratched the back of his head, "Thanks for my jacket."

Marinette was lost in his green eyes still comprehending. Did he really just do that? She thought. Her cheeks were bright pink and she gave a smile.

"What just happened!" A voice called behind them

Marinette's smile faded, she knew exactly who said that and so did Adrien, based on his appearance.

"Adrien's mine you brat!" Chloe screamed. She walked towards the two teens and pushed Marinette backwards.

"He asked me to the dance. If he wanted to ask you, he would have but who would ask a stupid girl like you?" Chloe raised her hand ready to slap Marinette when something grabbed hold of her arm.

Chloe turned with a hot, red face, her hand was still in the air.

Adrien had a firm grasp on the arm and then he threw it down. His face was red now as if he were going to explode. "Chloe, you have no right to talk to Marinette that way. It was my fault, I kissed her, and besides, I had to ask you to the dance, I was forced to but I defiantly wouldn't have asked you if I had a choice. Not with how your acting. Marinette is not the 'brat' in this situation." He breathed out.

Chloe crossed her arms and walked to her seat.

No one had seen the incident except for Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, Kim, Alya, Nino, and Sabrina. Thankfully, the teacher hadn't seen anything.

Adrien walk towards Marinette and asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine," she replied, "thanks for standing up for me."

"I'm just so sick of Chloe, she may be a childhood friend but I can't stand her."

It took a few minutes, but they all calmed down, except Alya who was grinning and giggling like a mad man.

The bell rang and the rest of the class came rushing in along with their teacher.

"Take your seats everyone, I have an important announcement. You will all be judged on a ball room dance. It will be graded. Everyone must attend it and you can dance with whomever you would like. But, you they must be a male and female. Now that that's out of the way, please take out your homework and we will check it."

When Marinette heard about the ballroom dance, she laid her head on her desk.

"Why are you so upset Girl, you should be happy." Alya asked

This caught Adrien's attention. He didn't turn around but his focus was on the two girl's conversation, and not on the homework.

"Ahh, I can't ballroom dance! I can't even regular dance, how am I supposed ballroom dance. I have two left feet, Alya you know that." Marinette spewed. "And I'll embarrass myself in front everyone and Nathanael, what will he think? I can't do that, the dance was supposed to be fun!" She continued in a whisper.

"Nathanael? Why Nathanael?" Adrien thought. "She is going with him to the dance, maybe she needs a descent partner." Immediately, a Chat Noir grin appeared on his face. He knew exactly what to do.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Alya giggled. " I'll come over later and try to help."

Marinette raised her head and let out a breath. "Thanks Alya," she smiled.

Right after school, Marinette took Alya to her house so they could practice.

Adrien also had this idea. He went strait Home as well. His schedule was clear which ment he had no where to be that afternoon. He quickly went up to his room and in a flash of green light, he was Chat Noir.

He leaped over the rooftops and extended his weapon throughout Paris. He reached his Princesses house in a mater of minutes, leaped through the unlocked hatch, and set in a cat crouch on Marinette's bed and his tail swung back and forth. He watched his Princess and her friend dance for a few minutes before they realized he was there.

He made a purring sound as if soothed by the dancing.

Marinette was struggling with the dance when she heard the small coo. She turned her body to face the sound when no one was there.

"That's not paw-ful at all, could use some work but not bad." Chat Noir sprung from his position on the bed to a bow in front of Marinette.

Marinette pushed the cat onto his back. "I thought you were an intruder, why would you do that?"

Chat leaned on his elbow and gave another grin, "well if you don't want intruders, don't leave your hatch unlocked."

Marinette held out a hand and he great fully took it. "Not many people can climb buildings. I'm going to have to start locking it if I don't want stray cats in my room. I would much prefer a hamster."

"That hurts Princess, it really does." Chat Noir pouted a bit before walking towards Alya. "Hello miss, nice to see you again." Chat bowed.

Alya giggled, "you too."

"Now Princess, why are we dancing?"

"I have to dance for school." Marinette walked to her desk chair and spun around in it before giving a groan.

"Ah well, do you need help? I am claw-some at dancing."

Alya giggled again this time covering her mouth.

"Listen Kitty, you are not my Knight in shining armor." Marinette sassily put a hand on her hip and gave a grin to Chat Noir.

"Well if I am not you Prince or Artist, what am I to you?" Chat asked with widened eyes.

"You are a stray cat who comes back for attention."

"This might be so Princess. I enjoy our chats and I do like the attention." He pulled Marinette close and grabbed her hand and placed it upon his shoulder. He then took the other hand, held it it in his own as if it were meant to be there. Lastly, he cupped his hand and placed it beneath her shoulder blade. He shifted to the left so her foot fit I between his. "Now Princess, follow me."

Marinette blushed and gazed into the green eyes that were focussed on her. Chat Noir stood there, taking in all of her features. Her freckles, her smile, her red cheeks, and her soft pink lips.

He began to move in a square pattern. She followed. She continued to stare into his eyes. She began to take in his features. His bangs, his cheeks and his cheshire grin that made something tingle within.

Alya watched the whole thing, eyes wide and trying to take in every movement. She saw the way they looked, there desired eyes focused on each other and not on the dance. She saw how he looked at her friend and could feel the desperation. She knew that Marinette would deny anything between them but this was making it very hard to believe.

Once the Knight and Princess came to there last step, Chat Noir gracefully dipped her. They stayed there for what felt like forever but really was just a few seconds. He once again looked at her soft lips and wondered what they tasted like. Wondered what she would do if he kissed her. He yearned for the touch of hers against his but, she didn't like Chat Noir, only Adrien.

Marinette did the same. She felt the warmth of his breath brush against her lips. She desired to take him in embrace and kiss him but she remembered. He loved someone other than Ladybug and didn't like Marinette. He didn't love her like she did him, or did he?

He brought her back onto her feet. The two stood silent for a minute before Alya spoke up.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Alya said with her eyes still wide. She now wanted the next dance with the cat like hero.

"My father is a very important person. That means a lot of gatherings which includes dancing."

Marinette stood speechless with blossoming red cheeks with her hands together and pressed against her chest.

"Well Princess, this was fun but I'm a busy kitty. All come by later to help out more." He gave Marinette a smile and Alya a two finger solute before hopping out of the room.

Marinette, he just gave me the solute, The Solute! I think I'm in love, again. How are you not with that?" Alya screamed

Marinette was still frozen in place with her red face. Alya pulled her over to her seat and sat her down.

"Alya," Marinette started, "I-I think I wanted to kiss him."

"From the looks of it, he wanted to kiss you too."

"What, no I can't think like this, were just friends right?"

"Look girl, I saw the way you looked at each other. He has feelings for you and you have feelings for him. You might love Adrien but you love Chat as well. Ha," Alya laughed, " My friends in love with one of Paris' heroes. That's crazy." She looked at her friend with compassion, "You two have this connection, even I felt it."

Marinette fell backwards on the seat and different feelings rushed over her at once. She let out a deep breath and her cheeks grew redder. "I love Chat Noir."


	16. A Red Garden Rose

**Kitty021: I know this is late and I'm sorry. This is longer than usual so, I hope you like it. I will not beable to post in about 4-5 days because I am leaving on a trip. Please forgive me. I'm already planing the next chapter and maybe will even get two written in the time I get back. Don't forget to review! ;)**

It was the day before the dance, rather the night. It was 11:00 and Marinette spent all of her spare time on her dress between practices with Chat Noir which only made her long for him more. She also longed for Adrien during classes. In the day time, her heart belonged to Adrien, but at night with the stars, it was Chat's completely. Both made her feel something new, she only got this feeling around them but, she liked, no loved the feeling.

She was exhausted. She had just put the finishing touches on her Ladybug themed dress. She was about to set down when she heard a meow from her balcony. She climbed up the stairs and she saw a hand that reached for hers. She grabbed the black leathered glove and it lifted her up onto the roof.

"Hello Princess, did you finish?" Chat noir sat down and put his back on the railing.

"Yes Chat, I did." Marinette said with tiered eyes.

"Can I see?" He asked

"Curiosity killed the cat, and before you say the satisfaction thing, you will get to see it tomorrow. Not even my parents have seen it yet."

"Aww, Princess your no fun." He pulled Marinette down beside him.

She shifted to face him and scratched his chin causing him to purr.

"Chat did you just purr?" She glared at him.

"Princess, I'm a cat. I like scratches and pets. It makes me purr." He replied

"Well then, that's good to know." Marinette messed with his hair trying to stir a purr out of him. She was successful, he purred once again. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Here Princess, for you." Chat Noir held out a red garden rose.

"Th-Thank you Kitty. These are my favorite, how did you know?" She gratefully took the flower and twirled it slowly in her fingers. Her eyes were bright and excited.

Adrien had heard her say it earlier in class today. They were doing a project on different flowers and Marinette made a comment on how beautiful garden roses were, especially red ones. "It's a secret," he said with a grin.

Marinette leaned her whole body on chats as she closed her eyes. "Well Kitty, Tell me how to repay you. "

"This is thanks enough Princess, I love seeing your face light up."

They continued to talk for at least thirty minutes. After that, Marinette stopped responding. Chat continued to talk for a minute until he realized she was asleep. He gazed at the sleeping Marinette and resisted the urge to kiss her. Not wanting to wake her, he gently scooped her up in his arms as one of hers dangled from her side and the other clutched the rose tight. He slowly climbed into her room and pulled her covers down to the end of the bed. He laid her down, pulled the covers over her and set the rose on her desk. He ascended up the stairs to her bed and kissed her slowly on her forehead. "Marinette, if you only knew." He looked down at her lips and cringed. "Goodnight Princess." He climbed out of the hatch and closed it. He leaped away in the darkness while he thought of his Princess.

Marinette's Version:

Marinette scooted in between Chat's leg and leaned against his chest, putting her wait on him. He didn't seem to mind so she stayed there. Chat grabbed Marinette's free hand and held it with their fingers intertwined. They talked about his Lady, how her Prince had brushed her cheek with her lips, and how beautiful the night sky and stars were. She rested her head on Chat Noir's shoulder. She was twirling the rose between her hand and gazed at its beauty. _Usually, the garden rose wouldn't be in bloom. How did he know she liked them and how did he know where to find one?_ She didn't care. She loved their conversations. She loved their long nights together. _Why did he keep coming back? Why would he want to spend time with plain old Marinette when it was Ladybug he loved? Could I be the other girl Chat loves? No, no one loves me as me. She thought._

She drifted of during their conversation.

She opened her eyes right as Chat left. "Chat wait!" She still felt the warmth of Chat's kiss on her forehead. _Why did he do that? Am I the one he loves?_ She thought again. With the idea in her head, she fell back to sleep with a smile and a Tikki cuddled on her pillow.

The Next Day At School:

Marinette walked in the room with a smile on her face and both Alya and Adrien noticed.

Adrien was talking with Nino as he also listened to the two teens conversation who sat right behind him. This was becoming a regular thing. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself. He was a curious cat after all.

"Girl," Alya stated, "Why are you so happy?"

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" Marinette gave her a sarcastic grin and put her hand on her hip sassily.

Alya rolled her eyes at Marinette and told her to tell her everything.

"Okay okay, a certain cat came by last night and gave me a rose then, we talked on the balcony and I was tired so I fell asleep against him with his hand in mine and the rose in the other. When he noticed, he took me inside, somewhat tucked me in and kissed me on my forehead. My forehead!" She bounced up and down.

"What! That's crazy and amazing? Do you know why he did?" Alya asked

"No but, I heard him say something but I couldn't make it out." Marinette replied.

"What do you think he said? I know!," she bent down to Marinette's ear.

Adrien was still listening in on their conversation while also holding a conversation with Nino. His new cat like qualities kicked in allowing him to hear the whisper.

"He probably said that he loved you." Alya continued

Marinette stood still and frozen until she responded. "No Alya that's not possible. I might, well you know, but he defiantly doesn't love me. He said he loves someone else. No one could possibly love me." Marinette fiddled with her hair.

"Girl, he loves you. He might not know, but he does. Just look at the way he acts around you." Alya gave a reassuring smile.

"No Alya, he's like that around everyone."

"He defiantly wasn't around me." Alya gave a wink. Marinette playfully punched her friends shoulder.

Adrien had heard the whole thing. He did love Marinette but does he like him, the real him. The puny, flirty him.

"Hey Marinette," Nathanael ran up to his date for that night.

Adrien's face grew angry and stopped listening to the conversation.

"Adrien," Nino started. "Are we still going with the plan?"

"Yeah," Adrien replied. "I'm going to pick you up and then we will get Alya. I won't have to pick Chloe up since the dance is being held at the hotel."

"K bro, just making sure."

"Come on Tikki!" Marinette threw her bag on her chase. "I want to patrol before the dance tonight."

"Do you expect to see Chat Noir?" The red spotted bug asked.

"No but, I would love to see Chat."

"Tikki, do you think that I should tell Chat who I am. I know I said we shouldn't but, I want to. I also know he loves someone besides Ladybug but," she let out a breath. "I don't know how I would live without him."

"Marinette, eventually all the Chat Noir's find out Ladybugs identity. It's a matter of what you think."

"Tikki Transform Me!" With a small flash of red and pink light, Marinette was now Ladybug. She scaled the stairs and flew out of the hatch, jumping from roof to roof until she stopped at a house that was settled in front of Paris' grand Eiffel.

"I need to talk to him." She pulled the yo-yo of of her waist and dialed the number.

"Adrien," Plagg called. "Ladybug needs you."

"Plagg Claws Out!"

In a flash of green and black light, Chat Noir reached for his baton and replied his Lady's call.

"Chat," Ladybug's voice was filled with nervousness and pain. "I need to talk to you, can you come now?"

"I'm already on my way." Chat Noir sought out her location with his baton and raced were her ladybug symbol was.

Ladybug was sitting at the edge of the roof with her knees touching her chest when Chat Noir arrived. He ran to her and held her back.

"What's wrong, is there an akuma? Are you hurt?" Chat Noir pulled her shoulder so that she could face him.

"No, Chat I wanted to talk to you."

Chat Noir lowered his arms in relief. Ladybug pulled him to her and held him tight. Her actions had surprised Chat but he held onto her as well.

"Chat, no matter what I do or say were partners right? You wouldn't leave me?"

Chat Noir looked down at Ladybugs eyes which were peering at him. Her beautiful blue eyes that matched his Princess'. "My Lady, I will always stand by you, no matter what happens. I wouldn't leave you."

"Listen Chat, you told me once that you loved me, and I know you love someone else as well but, I need to know if you still love me."

Baffled, Chat Noir looked down. He loves Marinette but also loves Ladybug. He looked down, stepping back before he replied. "Ladybug, I still love you, and someone else."

"I have feelings for two people as well." Ladybug looked at him with scared eyes. "Chat, I'm not sure what I'm doing but I do know what I feel when I'm around you." She sighed and raised her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. "The truth is, I love your puns and I love your scraggly hair and I love your constant flirting and Chat Noir, I think I love you." She held her breath waiting for him to respond.

He didn't. He froze in place with his eyes wide and his hand down. "Did she just say that she loved me?"

She looked at him worried. "Chat I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that I just-"

He cut her off and stopped her babbling. "I have to go."

"Chat, I..." she started but he was already jumping away.

Chat leaped away as fast as he could. "She said she loved me. Why am I running away? I should be happy right. Why did I freeze? I dreamed about that moment." He stopped in an alley and let his transformation out. Plagg dropped into his hands.

"I thought you wanted that." The kwami looked at the confused boy.

"I did."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I don't know Plagg, I honestly don't know."


	17. Not that you're not always beautiful

**Kitty021: I'm not dead! I know it's been forever, I'm sorry. There wasn't exactly internet where I went. But I managed to get the next five chapter finished. Yay! Don't forget to review! ;)**

 **FYI, I skipped to the dance.**

"Marinette," Sabine called, "Nathanael's here."

Marinette climbed down the staircase with her hand made dress on and Tikki tucked into her small purse.

Nathanael was dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt. "Hi Marinette," Nathanael stood up from a chair to greet his date for the night. The two parents and the boy stared at Marinette's appearance.

"Marinette, it's gorgeous!" Sabine shrieked

"Our daughter does have a wonderful talent." Tom pulled his wife into him as their eyes were on the red dressed Princess.

Nathanael stood speechless. He tried to conjure out words but it seemed difficult. Much like when Marinette used to try to speak to Adrien.

"Marinette... You, you look... amazing." Nathanael finally managed to spit out something.

Marinette blushed and told them all thank you.

"Okay you two, pictures." Sabine clapped her hands together. She managed to snap a few photos before the two teens left for the dance.

The car ride was silent. Nether of them knew what to say. Marinette thought of Chat and how he called Nathanael his artist. She liked Nathanael in a friend kind of way. She didn't love him like she did her Prince or her Knight. Her Knight. _Why did I do that, why did he leave?He said he wouldn't. I scared him. What if he never talks to Ladybug again. If he doesn't like Ladybug, how could he like me if he knew I was her._ She looked down and a tear filled her eye. She let a the little droplet escape, rolling down her cheek before she wiped the it away. _No, no, I shouldn't be doing this! I'm already over it right?_

"Marinette, are you ok?" Nathanael asked in a concerned voice.

"I had a falling out with a friend. Nathanael, I'm sorry this is supposed to be a fun night. I promise I won't think about it again."

"Marinette, it's fine. You don't have to be sorry. You can talk about it if you want."

"I don't want to ruin your night," Marinette said while whipping away another tear.

"You wouldn't be ruining my night but I don't want to pry. My offer still stands though."

"Thank you." She managed a smile. She met the gaze of the turquoise eyes and felt friendship. There was no connection but, their was friendship. She knew he wasn't the one for her but, she hoped they could continue being friends.

As they arrived at, Le Grand Paris hotel, Nathanael opened the door for the girl dressed in red and took her shawl that matched the pink on her dress.

"I am going to hang this up and get us some punch. Is that okay?" Nathanael asked.

Marinette giggled a bit. "Only if it is okay if I can say hello to my friends."

Nathanael nodded with a smile and disappeared into the crowd. Marinette also disappeared into the crowed in search of Alya and Nino.

She stumbled off of an unknown stair that was hidden by the students and staggered backwards into a boy dressed in black.

Her cheeks lit up with embarrassment as she turned around to apologize. "I'm sorry." She said frantically

The boy turned to face Marinette. He had on a black suit as well but it was tight fitted to outline his upper body like the leather Chat Noir wore. He had a small green bow tie fixed around his collar. He also wore a black headband with cat ears and tiny green specks.

Marinette started at his shoes and gradually made her way up to his face. She knew that headband and she knew that perfect blonde hair and perfect green eyes.

"It's fine," his words slowed as he took in the dress. "Marinette?" Her cheeks were still fresh with redness. She had a bright red ball gown dress on. There was a cut pattern in the middle with a black fabric underneath. There was dark shades of circles on the black fabric. She had a pink ribbon tied in a bow in the back that was held around her waist. There was also pink spots outlining the neck of the dress. She had a silver chain necklace with Ladybug's miraculous charm in the center. And her hair, her hair was held with red ribbon in a messy wedding style bun. She also wore the headband that she had created. She had tucked the red garden rose under her hair and it rested on her ear. His heart fluttered. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. He wanted to kiss her then and there, but knew that he couldn't.

"You look beautiful, like a Princess!" he started to babble, "Not that your not always beautiful because you are.." He felt a burning sensation in his chest and on his cheeks. _Did I really just say that? I'm an idiot! He cursed himself mentally._

Marinette stopped him. "Thank you Adrien, you look nice as well." She smiled her cute little smile that he loved. "Adrien, have you seen Alya?"

"Oh, Alya and Nino are by the stair case."

"Adrikins! Come dance with me!" Chloe screamed.

"Excuse me Princess, my Damsel awaits." Adrien smiled his Chat like grin and figured it would be ok because he was Chat for the night.

Marinette giggled, he looks exactly like Chat. She thought. "Well," she began, "have fun with that. Thank you." She disappeared once again in the crowd, headed towards the staircase.

Adrien's eyes followed the Princess to her destination while he was being dragged by Chloe. He saw Nathanael walk over to the group of friends.

He became angry, jealous, maybe both. He should have asked Marinette and disobeyed his father. He wanted to be with Marinette. He loved her and his Lady. "My Lady," he whispered in a small voice. _I love her too and she has feelings for me. Why did I leave her when I said I wouldn't. I don't know if I can live without one of them. If I have one, I'll want the other. Why did I fall for Marinette?_ All of these thoughts came rushing into his head. But he knew why he fell face forward for Marinette. How could he not.

"Okay everyone, grab a partner for your dance. We will begin shortly." A voice in a microphone hushed the crowd. Students rushed for their partners and ran to the dance floor. Marinette held Nathanael while Adrien held Chloe. The music began.

The lessons with Chat helped Marinette to dance perfectly. Nathanael had practiced as well but he really wasn't leading. Marinette had to lead but, you could hardly tell.

The whole time he was dancing, Adrien remembered the long nights dancing with a frustrated Marinette. He looked at the Princess and smiled. She was concentrating on the dance and focused on not messing up. His eyes stayed on her and her artist. Why couldn't it be him. The Prince and the Princess, ironic.

 **Kitty021: Sorry to stop it there, but a lot happens in the next chapter. I changed the cover image to what Marinette's dress would look like. As for Adrien and Nathanael's outfits, let your imaginations run wild. (I'm so evil! *cackle, cackle*)**

 **I fell in love with a song and I would like to share it. Go to youtube, type this in the search bar,** MMD [Miraculous LadyBug]- Sweater Weather [Adrien,Marinette] **and the video will pop up. Hope you like it. Please review your thoughts! ;)**


	18. Tears

After the dance that was being graded, Adrien went up to the roof, hoping to get away from Chloe. He walked to the railing and gazed at the beautiful night sky like he did with Ladybug. He sighed. How could I have acted that way?

"Hey," a soft calm voice came from behind them.

It couldn't be Chloe's, it was sweet and innocent, much like his Lady's. Adrien turned to see Marinette walking beside him. She lifted her delicate hands and placed them on the cold, still railing.

"Hi," he replied unknowingly, not sure what to do.

"I love Paris at this time of night. The stars, the colors, the way the the Eiffel lights up, the sky, it's all amazing." She let out a deep breath.

"I like your rose." He wanted to get her feelings on his alter ego. Was that wrong? He didn't care, he wanted to know.

"A friend gave it to me. I don't know how he knew it was my favorite flower, or how he knew where to find one." She replied sheepishly.

"He?" Adrien tried everything to draw answers out of her.

"Yes, he." She said crossing her arms feeling playful.

"Who is this he?" He continued.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She gave a shrug and placed her hands back on the railing.

He decided to let it go. He wouldn't get anything out of her. "How was your dance with Nathanael?" He changed the subject.

"Well, I had to lead. Don't tell him this but I would rather have danced with someone else. He's nice and all but, just a friend. How was the damsel?" She stifled a laugh.

"Well let's just say the dance wasn't enjoyable for me ether." Adrien stared at her eyes which sparkled in the moon's light. "Would you make it up to me?" He asked with pleading eyes. He extended his hand towards the Princess. "We can still hear the music up here."

She stood still, her brain trying to comprehend what was happening. Marinette took his hand. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't care. Adrien had just asked her to dance with him. Her heart skipped a beat as he pulled her close. Exactly like Chat.

She placed her hands on him as he did on her. The music was soft but was still hearable. This time he lead. She didn't look down or concentrate on her steps. She let the music and Adrien guide her. His emerald eyes never left her sapphire ones. They gazed at each other, reading into their open books. It was magical and felt like a dream. Not at ant point did it feel real.

Nathanael was searching for Marinette. He had circled the dance floor at least three times. She wasn't down here, she had to be on the roof. He climbed the stairs to the elevator as far as it went. He stopped on the level right below the roof and ran to the stairs on the other side of the hallway. He scaled them two at a time until he reached the door that lead outside. He slowly opened it only to see a sight that broke him. Marinette and Adrien danced just as she had with him a few minutes before. He closed the door and ran down the stairs to the elevator.

At the end of the dance, Adrien gracefully dipped her. He held her there for a second and gazed into her as she did him. He pulled her up, there eyes still locked. He grabbed her waist and pulled it to his. She came willingly. He touched her red cheek softly. He cupped it and leaned in, felling her breath against his red cheek. She closed her eyes and he did the same.

Their lips were almost touching when the door flung open. They both opened their eyes and turned to the light of the hotel. They saw a girl with flowing blonde hair with a red face.

"Adrien, what are you doing with that brat?!" She practically yelled. Chloe stomped her way over to Marinette and put her finger on the exposed skin that the dress didn't cover. "What are you doing to him, corrupting his mind." She pushed Marinette up against the railing. Thing were happening to quickly.

The door opened again but this time it was worse. It was Nathanael akumatized into the Evillustrator.

Chloe screamed in fear and started to run but before she did, she pushed Marinette over the railing.

"It's not you I want this time Chloe." The Evillustrator laughed.

***************************notice notice notice notice notice *******************

This brief section is written in first person. Marinette's point of view

Chloe had her hand on my chest. Before I could react, she pushed with full force. My hands reached for something but found nothing. I was falling backwards. My back hit the metal railing hard but I kept going. It was happening too fast. Me falling off of a roof of a building. No yo-yo to save me. But, something did. There was pressure on my arm, then on my hand. I opened my tear filled eyes and met green ones, Adrien's. He was strong, lifting me up over the railing and steading my shaking. I wasn't dead. He saved me from death. He saved me.

After a moment of recognition, he stepped in front of me in a protective position. His hand still grasping mine and mine grasping his. I shouldn't be scared but I was. Heroes get scared too, right?

The Evillustrator just laughed at his heroism. He created a box and trapped Adrien in it. Nathanael grabbed Marinette's lonely hand and pulled it, along with her, to the other side of the building. "You are mine!" He shouted. "That needs to be known." He gave her an evil smile. He drew chains that attached to her wrist. The other ends were attached to the wall. She couldn't move, couldn't transform.

He grabbed one of the her chained wrists and held it tight, bruising it instantly. He ripped the ribbon out of her hair and threw the rose to the ground.

"What are you doing?" The tears developed in the chained girls eyes rolled down her cheeks.

"Marking my territory."

Adrien's eyes grew large, "Marinette!"

"Nathanael, please," Marinette sobbed as her knees gave out. She would have hit the ground if it weren't from the chains.

"I thought you loved me. Now it doesn't matter if you do or not." His once polite smile turned evil.

People started banging on the door, Chloe had ran down scared to death. The door had been locked. Presumably by the akuma.

The Evillustrator held Marinette up and pushed her against the wall. He grabbed her loose hair and pulled it sideways along with her. He yanked the necklace of her neck, braking the chain. He leaned in and touched her neck with his tongue causing Marinette to scream. He moved upward to her ear, slow and long. Then, back down.

She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. All she could do was scream.

He slowly made his way up to her ear and bit, hard. After her ear, he moved to her neck again. This time he sucked on the exposed skin, causing bruises and pain.

His hand tarred at the left shoulder of Marinette's dress. With one shoulder ripped and the other shoulder down her arm, it fell off.

Under the dress revealed a black strapless bra and thin pantyhose. She stiffened at the cold and at his movements.

In a flash of light, the Evillustrator was on the ground nocked out. Someone else was holding Marinette's wrists now. Marinette opened her fearful eyes. She saw someone yanking at the chains to get them free and finally, he did. Chat Noir unzipped his leather top and rapped Marinette in it, exposing his bare chest. He scooped her up in his arms and ran across Paris with her. She felt safe in his arms. She was still crying, trying to get over what could have happened if he didn't show up.

He carried her all the way to her house. He knocked on the door hoping for Tom or Sabine to answer.

"Their not here." Marinette managed to push through her tears. "They had a delivery."

Chat scaled the building to her hatch and carefully dropped her in. She held on to him, her hands rapped around his chest. He was fine with that. He didn't want to leave her, he couldn't.

"Chat, you have to go back. I was with Adrien and Nathanael caught him." She looked up at him with her tear filled beautiful blue eyes.

How was she saying this. Something awful happened to her and she was worried about me. "I can't leave you."

"Chat you have to, Ladybug needs you."

"You need me."

"Paris needs you, you can't let them down. I'll be fine."

Chat Noir stroked her face, wiping tears away. "I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine." She wouldn't but she had to say something. She pushed him gently to the hatch, fighting the emotions that were building inside.

He gave her a two fingered salute, and leaped away to the hotel with eyes of water droplets.

Chat's worried, pained eyes turned into angry, furious Noir showed up right as the Evillustrator was getting off of his feet from being nocked out. He had gotten to his feet when a force came onto him. Chat Noir leaped onto the akumatized Nathanael and pushed him to the ground again. His hate and anger built up in him, making him want to bruise the akuma victim, not caring what would happen to him.

Alya somehow found a way out of the locked hotel, and quietly sneaked behind the raged Chat Noir. She pulled her phone out and started videoing. She was shocked at what she was seeing. No one had ever seen Chat Noir act this way.

But to Adrien, he had to. They didn't know what he had done, even if it really wasn't Nathanael. Hawkmoth was a sick human being. Was he even human? It didn't matter. He swore that one day he would defeat Hawkmoth, even if it meant Chat being killed in the process. His crimes could not go unpunished.

He crouched on top of The Evillustrator and held his arms on the ground. This caused Nathanael pain and bruises. He responded by spitting in his face. Chat Noir just grinned. "What? Don't like being held down with no escape." Chat Noir grabbed the pen and broke it beneath his grasp. He caught the akuma under his foot and kept it there. He still had Nathanael's wrists pushing down on them, causing more pain and more bruises.

"Chat, stop! He didn't know what he was doing. It isn't his fault!" A voice called from a person dressed in red.

Once she transformed, Tikki helped push all thoughts away to the back of her mind. Her masked eyes still held tears though.

Chat Noir looked at the masked hero that stood before him, his hands not easing up.

"Chat," The voice repeated.

"You don't under stand. You don't know what he did to Marinette." Chat Noir snapped back. Rage filled his voice.

"She is okay Chat," Ladybug lied. "Look at you. Look at what you're doing. Chat this isn't you." She extended her hand, hoping he would take it. He didn't. He just looked down at the still transformed Nathanael who was struggling.

"No, she's not okay."

"It doesn't matter, it's over. Chat listen, let him go."

"It does Matter, you don't understand!"

"Why does it matter, tell me what I don't understand." She was becoming frustrated. Chat had never done this. She believed it wasn't in him.

"I-I, I love her!" Chat Yelled

He leaped away, realizing what he had done.

Ladybug froze. She, Marinette was the other he loved? Without thinking, she cleansed the akuma. She walked to the rose which had been pulled from her hair and picked it up. Petals were missing and it was wilting. With it in her hand, she swung away.

She landed in her room. In a flash of light, she was plane simple Marinette. Without the confidence of her mask, emotions that were buried deep within came bubbling up. She only thought about and remembered the bad things, and what could have been bad things if Chat hadn't shown up. She didn't think about her almost kiss with Adrien or Chat's confession. For once in her life, she felt scared, vulnerable, un safe. She helped the broken up rose and clenched the black leather jacket and started to cry. The only way she could fall asleep was if cried herself. She refused to close her eyes. Everytime she did, she thought of what happened at the top of the hotel. Fear had gotten the best of her.

Her phone kept ringing, it was Alya. Alya wanted to tell her about Chat' feelings but Marinette didn't care. She just kept crying, no, balling.

Chat Noir climbed in his window and let his transformation die down. Plagg came flying out of his ring and fell into his hand.

"Adrien, I..." The kwami began

"Save it Plagg, I already know. How could I tell the one I love about the other person I love."

"I was going to say that I want cheese." The kwami stared at the aggravated boy.

Adrien walked to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a wheel of cheese, giving a piece to the small black cat. "I guess this means no Marinette for a while."

"Marinette!"

Kitty021: this is dark, bad, and late. Sorry. It's kind of been a rough week. I'm trying to be positive. I love seeing all of the reviews and comments(it helps my tough weeks) so please keep doing it. Also, tell me what you thought of Sweater Weather. Review and tell me what you thought.;) I probably have something else to say but forgot it so... I'll just end it here.

WAIT! I remember. The cover image of the dress will soon be taken down. ;)


	19. Farewell

**Kitty021: You all have no idea how much I love the reviews. They make me want to write, fill me with joy and ideas. It's a wonderful feeling reading "next chapter please" and similar requests. It makes me want to post the next chapter but sadly I can't because most of the time they aren't finished. They really make my day so I would like to say thank you all so much. My reviewers, my followers, people that favorited. I love that people are actually interested in my story. So, please continue to review! ;)**

 **Note, chapters are getting longer! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)!**

"Come on Plagg, Claws Out." The little kwami separated from his cheese and was pulled into Adrien's ring.

He scurried through the night, becoming a shadow. He hopped, leaped, and bolted across the roof tops. Within minutes, he was on the bakery. He peered in through the window and hopped down onto the empty bed.

Marinette was asleep on her chase. She obviously cried herself to sleep. Her parents were still out, where were they. He gazed at the sleeping Princess and saw her soft wet cheeks that were red. Her eyes were swelled. She clenched onto his jacket. Then he realized that he was half naked, half exposed, but he didn't care. She was all that mattered.

The traumatized girl was slightly shaking. It was then when he realized what she was wearing. She had a shirt that seemed to be a size a little to large pulled over her bra and she had pulled off her pantyhose and nothing but bare legs and panties. Her shaking continued to grow and Chat looked around the room to cover her up to sneeze the cold she felt.

His train of thought was broken by a scream. "Noooo, please, I'm sorry stop! Please!" Then cries and more screaming irrupted from the girl. She moved restlessly around the chase.

Chat Noir immediately ran to her side and took her hand. "Marinette, it's okay, your fine." He whispered hushed nothings into her ear over and over again assuring her that she was safe and that it was only a dream.

The tired girl opened her eyes. "Chat?" Tears had stained her face. White streaks down her soft pink face.

"I'm sorry Princess, I'll go." Chat Noir started to the hatch when something caught him.

Marinette reached out her hand and grabbed Chat's. "Please don't go." A scared look crossed her face. Chat could tell she was horrified.

"You lied Princess," Chat said with a worried look. "You said that you would be fine if I left. You let me leave." He looked down at his hand pressed against hers. He couldn't help feeling guilty. He should have transformed sooner.

"I'm sorry I lied, but I don't want you to leave now." She pulled him closer to the chase.

"Fine Princess, you win." A small smile crossed his face.

"Chat," she hugged his chest. "Thank you, for saving me, if you hadn't, I."

Chat stopped her. "No, don't think about that, I'll always be there. I promise. Just go back to sleep Princess."

Marinette closed her eyes then opened them immediately. Tears filled filled them, making it hard to see the blue. "I-I can't. Every time I do I see him." She clung to him tightly.

He stepped in and pulled her to look at him. "Your safe Princess, I won't leave. No one will ever hurt you again." He climbed behind her and laid on his side.

"I guess you need this back," she handed him the black zip up jacket."

He smiled at her. He said his thanks then zipped himself in it. Marinette turned on her side to face him. She snuggled up to him and buried herself in his chest. She felt safe with him, like nothing bad could come to her. She liked it.

He looked down at his Princess and saw that her eyes were closed. She was asleep. He also saw the small bruises that lined her neck. He became infuriated but then let his anger out in a breath when he saw she was smiling. Normally, he would leave when she fell silent but this time was different. He couldn't leave her. She was scared and he didn't blame her. She needed him now. Plus he liked it. He scooted down to where they were the same hight. Then, he rapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible. He soon drifted off as well, a smile on his face too.

Chat awoke to a yanking at his arm. He was being pulled off of his Princess but by who? He was dragged out of her room and was thrown down the stairs. He grabbed his back at the pain of the stairs. He might be a hero but he wasn't invincible. He gasped at the touch of it.

A tall, broad man walked down the stairs and pulled Chat on his feet. "Why are you in my daughters room? Your supposed to be a good guy, not a pervert. How dare you sneak onto my house." Tom yelled at the top of his lungs.

Adrien's knees wobbled. He tried to explain, "wait I was just..."

Tom grabbed a vase on the kitchen counter and vaulted it at Chat Noir.

Chat turned around to run but he wasn't quick enough. The glass vase shredded his back. He fell to his knees. A dark red liquid came flowing from his back in multiple places. Chat winced in the pain, he opened his mouth to scream but there was nothing. No voice.

Marinette opened her swelled eyes to see a tiny red creature in front of her.

"Marinette, it's Chat, he's hurt." Tikki whaled

Marinette turned to see Chat gone. She heard shouting. "No Papa!" She ran to the stairs. She stopped at the top to see Tom pick up the vace and saw it shatter in chats back. "No!" She screamed and continued running to face her parents and the bleeding Chat. Her parents stood in shock, Tom not knowing what he had done.

Marinette picked up Chat's head as more tears streamed from her eyes. "Chat!"

"Shh. Princess, don't cry, you've done enough of that tonight." He smiled at her with his white teeth.

Marinette held him in her arms, careful not to touch the glass that hung from his back. Her hands were covered in red.

Chat tried to fight through the pain, he sat up on his knees and pushed Marinette off of him. "Marinette, it's okay," he lied. "It doesn't hurt," Chat continued to lie. He grasped her hand and turned to Sabine and Tom. Marinette still cried. He hugged her. "Princess," he stood up and clinched and sighed at the pain. "I must go, this is farewell for a long time."

"Chat, wait your.." Marinette couldn't finish. He was already gone.

Marinette ran to her room and locked her door. She transformed and flew out of the window looking for Chat. It wasn't hard to find him, she followed the pools of blood.

He was curled up on his side in an alley.

She rushed to him. "Chat!"

He was passed out from the pain. She lifted him up and continued to ball. She had to grasp at the glass and pull it out. Chat was nocked out but he still flinched at the pain when she would remove a shard of glass. She hated it. Why had she let him stay there. This was her fault.

She lifted her yo-yo in the air and hoped for something to stop the bleeding. A first aid kit fell into her arms. She thanked Tikki and bandaged the sleeping kitty. She leaned over him and kissed his forehead like she had Adrien once before. She wiped away the hair in his eyes and kissed his head again. Her miraculous beeped. She had five minutes left. She didn't care. She loved him. She couldn't leave, he didn't when she needed her. She knew now why he had left Ladybug, and why he acted strange. "He still loves ladybug, and he loves Marinette, why can't I tell him?" She pulled Chat into her gaze and touched his soft lips with hers as her transformation died.

"I just kissed him. Does he know? Did he feel it? I have to get him help but how? I can't betray his secret." The tears made her glisten in the starlight.

"I don't know Marinette. If you leave, he might not be here when you get back." Tikki began.

"Tikki, what about Chat's kwami? Is he hurt to?"

"No, we can only protect from the pain an akuma causes. Whoever is behind Chat's mask is hurting, not Plagg."

"Plagg?"

"That's the cat kwami's name." Tikki clarified

"Oh."

Marinette decided to go home and come back for Chat. Hopefully, he wouldn't be transformed into well, him. She ran as fast as she could, jostling around Tikki, who was in the purse. She made it into the bakery where she saw her parents beating on her door.

"No I forgot they didn't see me leave." She cursed herself under her breath.

"Marinette?" Sabine had a worried look on her face. So did Tom. "How did you?"

"You hurt him, how could you?" Marinette's tears returned.

"He was in your bed Marinette. The bruises on your neck, your shirt." Tom exclaimed. He was furious, angry, enraged.

"No, I was attacked by an akuma earlier and he saved me. The akuma made the bruises and my dress well, got torn. Lord knows what would have happened if he hadn't shown up. He came back to check on me. When he did, I had a nightmare about, well the akuma and he was there again. You weren't here for me and he was. I feel safe with him. I-I was crying and he helped me. He calmed me down. He is my friend and he was there to protect me because you weren't. You hurt him. He is in pain, I'm going after him and you can't say anything about it!" Marinette started to skip breaths.

"Marinette, I, we are sorry. I didn't know." Tom said with a guilty face. Sabine cursed herself for not being there for your daughter. "How are you going to find him?"

"If following the trail of blood that you caused and I don't want you coming! I came to get alcohol and bandages. You have done enough!" Marinette shouted as she made her way to the bathroom. After she had her supplies, she ran out of the bakery and to the alley. Tom followed, disobeying his daughter's orders.

She flew to Chat's side as he moaned. Her father kept his distance.

Chat turned to see a fearful and worrisome blue eyed girl. "Why where you here Princess and why are you back."

"I couldn't leave you hurt. You needed more bandages, wait you knew I was here?" Marinette's eyes filled with confusion. _Did he see here transform?_

"Who else would have been worried about a stray?" Chat responded with a weak smirk.

"No, not a stray, you have a place with me." She kissed his forehead and then made him sit up. The blood had filled the white bandages in a matter of minutes. It wasn't stopping. She removed the red strips on his back. She opened the small cleansing alcohol bottle that was shaking in her hand. "Chat, this might hurt."

"I've been through worse."

Marinette gently pored the liquid on his ripped back. Chat tightened his poster but didn't yelp or whence. She could tell he was trying to be strong, for her. He didn't want to let her know he was in pain. "I'm sorry."

"No Princess, I'm purr-fect. I paw-mise."

"No your not fine. Why did you lie when you said it didn't hurt!" Her voice grew in slight anger.

"The same reason you lied to me, I didn't want to worry you. This was not your fault. Princess, no more lying."

She smiled. "Only if you stop too."

"I promise."

"She nodded. "The bleeding stopped." She smiled while Chat turned to face her.

"He's looking at us." Chat peered his head and looked at the tall broad man.

"I don't care." She leaned in, wanting his lips, instead she turned to kiss him on the cheek. Chat blushed hoping the mask and dark would conceal it.

Marinette climbed to her feet and helped him up.

"Thank you Princess, I guess this is goodbye." Chat Noir kissed her hand and tried to conceal a frown.

"No, Chat wait, please come back. I need you."she looked at her hands.

"Princess, I can't come back. It's already pretty clear. I want to Marinette, really I do. You have no idea how much. Princess, I will always be your Knight and you will always be my Princess. I will be there when you need me, keep you out of harm, keep you safe."

"But I need my Knight, I need you now." She thought she had shed all the tears she could but she was wrong. One escaped from her eye and trialled down her cheek.

"A Knight needs his Princess as well but, he can not have the Princess without the kings permission." He caught Marinette's tear as one escaped from his mask. "This is farewell Princess." He looked one last time at her, kissed her hand one last time, smiled at her one last time. He then leaped off into the night.

Marinette turned to her father.

"How could you do that? Make him leave. You hurt him, he isn't invincible. He saved me. Something terrible was happening to me. He rescued me from this horrible person. I felt safe with him and now he's gone. You made him leave. He's my friend!"

Marinette's father looked sorry for her but he stood his ground. "Marinette, he was in your bed!"

"Only because my parents were of somewhere doing god knows what and he was there. I was terrified. I couldn't even close my eyes. I felt venerable but with him, I felt safe. You took that away. Don't you feel bad for hurting him?" Marinette's cheeks were red and wet. She could barley open her eyes.

"Marinette, I do feel bad for hurting him but he shouldn't be in my house without my permission. You are not allowed to see him, ever again." Tom grabbed his daughters bruised wrist and started to drag her back home.

"I love him!"

Marinette, fought the pain in her wrist and managed to wiggle free. She ran in the opposite direction of her father. Tom stood in shock trying to comprehend what just happened.

Marinette ran as fast as she could to get away from her father. She could hardly see through the tears but she kept running. She didn't know where she was or where she was going but, she kept running, ignoring the loud footsteps that tried desperately to catch up to her.

 **Kitty021: I know Toms not a mean person, I know. He is portrayed as the perfect, loving father and he is. But, he did find Chat Noir in her bed. She only had panties and a T-shirt on and she had hickeys on her neck. Naturally, a father would be horrified. Probably worse that how I said Tom acted.**


	20. The Place She Loves

**Kitty021: Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review! ;)**

Adrien felt heart broken. He was never allowed to see his Princess again. Tom had made that pretty clear. Well, Chat Noir wasn't allowed to. Adrien on the other hand was a different story. His back did hurt but Marinette knew how to bandage. Was she really that clumsy that she needed to know how to bandage? It didn't matter, he had to see her. He couldn't leave things the way they were. Plus, he would have to see her as Adrien soon, what would she think of him if he didn't.

He leaped into another alley, causing discomfort. He let his transformation die and Plagg fell into his hands.

"You should really go home. You literally had glass in your back." The kwami stood in the shaded hands.

"I will after I see Marinette." He tucked the kwami in his pocket and ran to the bakery, shrugging off the pain the vase had caused.

" if you loved cheese, you wouldn't be in this position." The small voice called from the pocket.

Adrien ignored the kwami and made his way to the bakery.

He knocked on the door and hoped for a reply. He was successful. Sabine opened the door and looked at the blonde that stood before him. Adrien let out a breath when he saw Sabine standing before her and not Tom.

"Hi ma'am, I'm Adrien, Marinette's friend. I came to check on her. I know what happened at the dance and I um, is she here?"

"I'm sorry, Marinette isn't here right now." Sabine's eyes looked painful. Anyone who saw her could tell that she was worried.

"I don't understand." Adrien was now worried.

"Well, she's um ran off. We had an incident earlier and she didn't take it well. Her fathers out looking for her." Sabine looked distressed, tired, and panicked.

"She, she ran away." Adrien didn't know she would be this upset. "Thank you, um bye." Adrien ran away going to a place that Marinette would often talk about.

Sabine just shook her head. She closed the door and a tear crept down her face.

Adrien fled to the one place he was certain to find Marinette. She would talk about it when he visited her as Chat. She loved it. He had dreamt of taking her there one night while the moon was full and the stars were out. They could gaze upon the beauty Paris held in the darkness.

After fighting the pain he felt, he reached the gem of Paris.

Adrien saw a fragile girl walking in an abyss of darkness. She was walking towards the light of the Eiffel.

"Marinette," He yelled into the open.

The small girl turned around to face him. She looked as if she was in pain. She had tears streaming across her freckles. She was wobbling, fighting to stay up right when her knees finally gave.

"Marinette," Adrien repeated. He ran to her, catching her before she could hit the ground. He was on his knees, cradling the crying girl in his arms.

She curled up to his chest and began to sob. She was still only had on a shirt. Something he had failed to notice as Chat. She felt the warmth of his coat and breathed in relief. He took of his hoodie, exposing a black, short-sleeved shirt. He then sat her up straight and placed her shaking body into it. It was warm and thick but only fell halfway to her knees.

"Mari, are you hurt?"

"Yes, I mean no I'm not hurt." She cried out between sobs.

"Why are you out here? Someone could have hurt you." Adrien looked down at her, trying endlessly to wipe away tears.

"He's gone. I'll never see him again, I can't be alone again. I need him!" She cried

"Your not alone. I won't let you go." He hugged her into an embrace, causing her to slow her sobbing.

"It wasn't his fault, I know that but I can't be left again." Tears continued to roll down her face. She had never imagined she could cry so much. She hated it. She didn't know how to stop it.

"I will never leave you." He smiled at his Princess and held her head in his hand.

"I can't make it stop, I want to but I don't know how."

"Stop what?" Adrien asked

"The crying, I can't."

"You don't have to stop. It's fine, your ok and that's all that matters." Adrien wiped away at the salty water. "Mari, I'm sorry I couldn't help you at the dance. I should have been there to stop him, to save you." His head fell.

"You did save me." She clung to his chest. "You caught me, you saved my life. Thank you."

"Marinette, I couldn't live without you," he whispered under his breath and kissed Marinette's freckled cheek. "Lets get you home."

"I can't go home. Not after what they did."

"They're worried about you Mari. Your dad's out here looking for you while your mother is home hoping you'll come. I'm sure what ever they did was best for you."

"If they were doing what's best for me, they shouldn't have done that to him. I'll never see him again, that's not best. I feel safe with him. I feel safe with you." She looked up to see his emerald green eyes. "Why did you come looking for me?"

"I was worried about you."

"But why?"

"Marinette I," he stopped to think. I do love her. She loves Adrien. "I love you." It was

Marinette's crystal blue eyes widened. Am I dreaming. Did he really just say that.

Adrien lowered his head until he felt the warmth of Marinette's breath on his cheek. Her eyes went wide again as he leaned in more. He tasted the salt that laid on her soft, pink cheek.

Adrien raised up as Marinette lowered with a blossoming red face. She could feel the burning her cheeks had made. Her eyes sparkled in the night. "Are you ready to go home?

"O-okay."

He began to pick the girl up to carry her.

"Adrien I'm capable of walking. I'm not all that light, I am fifteen." Her hands were thrown over his neck.

"You don't have shoes on." Adrien set on his feet like he would if he was Chat. He lifted her up with ease.

"Um how did you?" How could he pick her up. Only Chat could do that but the suit gave him more strength.

"Fencing among other things." He winked at her. His back hurt a lot but he couldn't let it show.

Marinette's eyes had finally gave out and she had fallen asleep right in his arms. Adrien didn't care, he liked when she would sleep.

He carried her all the way home. He might have more strength with the suit but all of the running around and fighting had given him some extra strength as well.

He made it to the lit up bakery and saw Alya and Sabine talking at the counter. He tapped on the door with his foot since his hands were occupied. Sabine rushed to open the glass door to see her daughter in Adrien's hands. She held the door open so he could get in.

"Adrien?" Alya's eyes widened in confusion.

"Is she hurt?" Sabine's eyes widened in worry.

"No," he responded. "She's just asleep."

Sabine let out a breath. "Her fathers still out looking. Alya, would you mind calling him to let him know?" Alya nodded and called Tom. "Adrien, do you think you could make it up the stairs?"

Adrien smiled and carried the girl up the stairs. He laid Marinette on the chase where he was before. He kissed her forehead before whispering, "sweet dreams Princess." He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her.

He slowly walked away and down the stairs.

"How did you know to find her?" Alya questioned Adrien right when he entered the room. Sometimes it was hard not to hate her reporter side.

He knew how but he couldn't say it. "I um, had a feeling."

"Thank you Adrien. I don't know what to say." Sabine embraced Adrien in a hug.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad she's not hurt, besides the bruises." Adrien could tell smell the bleach and cleaner.

"Bruises," Sabine said with wide eyes. "What bruises?"

"At the dance, Marinette and I were on the roof and there was an akuma. He trapped me and chained Marinette to a wall, and then well, he hurt her wrists and made the bruises on her neck. Chat Noir saved her before the akuma could do anything else." He let out a breath. I should have gotten to her faster.

"What? I didn't know about that." Sabine's worried look crossed her face once again.

"Adrien, your bleeding!" Alya pointed to a darker shade of black on his shirt.

It's probably from me carrying Marinette. "Oh, it's just a scratch. Miss, do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Adrien needed to check the bandages.

"No, do you need me to look at that?" Sabine continued.

If Sabine saw his back, well she would know. "No it's fine really."

Sabine directed him to the bathroom and walked back to Alya in the kitchen.

Adrien locked the door and took of his shirt. He dressed his wounds and returned to the two ladies. Tom stood in front of him. Adrien felt a sickening bud in his stomach.


	21. It's Time

Tom embraced Adrien in a hug. Adrien fought the pain of his back and tried not to shriek. He bit his lip.

"Tom, his back! He hurt it." Sabine yelled in a hushed whisper hoping that Marinette would continue sleeping.

Tom snapped out of his hug and put the disoriented bot back down. "Sorry, but thank you. Thank you for finding my daughter."

Adrien just smiled at him not knowing what to do. He was about to speak but his phone dinged.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to leave. My father wants me home. Please tell Marinette that I hope she'll feel better. Bye Alya." Adrien walked out of the bakery and headed home. The cold harsh wind chilled his exposed arms, but he was glad that Marinette was safe and warm.

"Sabine, what does he mean about better?" Tom had a confused look on her face.

"Okay, so I'll be off then?" Alya waved and practically ran out of the door.

Alya left before she could hear the conversation. Sabine did her best to explain to Tom about what she knew.

Adrien entered his house and his father was at the top of the stairs waiting for him.

"Adrien," Gabriel stood tall with his hands behind his back.

"Father, I'm sorry. It was a friend. She was hurt and cold and she needed help." Adrien pleaded with his father, hopping he wouldn't yell.

"What is that and where is your 'hoddie?'" Gabriel looked at the dark spot on the back of Adrien's shirt.

"It's nothing father I'm fine."

"Come here."

Adrien walked up the stairs and faced his father. Gabriel turned Adrien around and lifted his shirt. He looked at his blood filled bandages and gasped. He does love Adrien, he might not show it but he does.

"What happened?" Gabriel's eyes filled with worry.

"I slipped and fell on glass and it's..."

"Are you okay? Nathalie come here. Adrien, are you okay, are you hurting?"

"No father, I'm fine I promise." Adrien stared up at his tall father and tried to extinguish the worry in his eyes. He wasn't used to his father acting this way. It was strange, like a foreign place.

"Okay," Gabriel grabbed his sons arm and pulled him close.

 _Is he really hugging me? He hasn't done that since mom..._

"You need to be more carful. Promise me." Gabriel began again.

"I promise." Adrien returned his father's hug.

"Now, go up to your room and rest. We will discus your schedule tomorrow."

Adrien nodded and went up the stairs to his room, falling face forward on his bed.

"Well that was new." A tiny black creature flew out of Adrien's pocket.

"I know, I liked it." Adrien's heart felt something that he didn't really understand. The kwami patted his boy on the head, feeling happy for him.

The Next Morning:

Marinette slowly opened her blue eyes that were still swollen. She wasn't in her bed, instead she was on her chase. She saw someone sitting before her. It wasn't her mother, it was Alya. "Alya, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you before I have to go to school." Alya was smiling down at her tired friend.

"What, how did I get..."

"Adrien found you and you fell asleep while he was carrying you." Alya winked at Marinette.

 _Well that explains the over sized shirt._ Marinette blushed at the thought of Adrien Agreste carrying her. She fell asleep in his arms. _Hopefully I wasn't drooling on him._ Marinette rubbed her temple. She was slowly recalling what had happened last night.

"Alya, he said he loved me." Marinette sat up and glared at her friend. Her face filled with awe, and then with worry and sadness.

"I know, I was there when he said it." Alya smiled at her friend.

"What! You were there last night, at the park by the Eiffel."

"What? No I was there at the hotel. I was talking about Chat, who were you talking about? Nathanael?" Alya had a confused look on her face.

"Adrien, I was talking about Adrien." Marinette lied back in her bed. Chat loved her, Adrien loved her. She loved both of them.

"No way. He didn't." Alya started to bounce up and down on the chase, causing it to squeak.

Marinette grabbed a blanket, pulled her knees to her chest and held the blanket over her mouth. "Alya," Marinette swallowed hard.

Alya stoped her bouncing and looked at her friend who was acting strange. "Marinette,"

"Alya, he may have, maybe kissed me."

"WHAT!" Alya grabbed her friend and shook her blanket off of her.

"It was only on the cheek!" She tried to defend herself. "Alya please, I don't want to talk about it. I loved it and I loved him, but I also love Chat and I can't see him again. When I'm with Adrien, I think of Chat and when I'm with Chat, I think of Adrien. I don't know what to do. And you have to leave because of school." Marinette huffed and fell backwards on her chase.

Alya just giggled at the love struck girl.

"It's not funny Alya," Marinette crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm drawn to them both. I think over and over about what my mother said but, I feel connected to both of them. So, in conclusion, I love them both and they love me but I can't pick one without wanting the other. This is really complicated. Not to mention I'm going to be stuck here all day bored out of my mind and be left to think about these, 'complicated feelings,' and it is going to suck! God my luck!" She inhaled a deep breath.

"Come down Girl. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No I'm sorry Alya. I'm way over thinking it but I can't keep myself from doing so."

"Well, I'll see you after school. I have to get out of this madhouse." Alya snickered at her friend and waved before leaving for school.

"I have to get out of here." Marinette walked to the door. "Mama, Papa, I'm going to take a nap." She lied.

"Okay dear, we will not disturb you. Tell me when you awake." Sabine replied to her daughters call.

"Okay mom, I promise." Marinette hated to lie to her parents, but she knew she couldn't tell them. She had to protect them. If they knew, something terrible could happen. She couldn't tell anyone.

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and left her room. She sprinted across the rooftops of Paris. It was just before noon, and the sun was shining. Ladybug at on a point where the suns rays beamed.

It was warm, her suit absorbed the heat. It blocked out the cold and bitterness of the wind.

It's what she needed. She needed to get away, to think. "If that dam Chat hadn't been there that day, if he didn't come to my house. God, now he's hurt. All because of my stupid fears." Ladybug drawled her legs up to her chest. She then crossed her arms around them and buried her face into her knees.

"My Lady?"

Marinette's head shot up. "Chat!" She full on leaped into him.

Chat stood there, shocked as Ladybug squeezed him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I.. Your back." She stepped away with a worried look.

"It's fine," he pulled her into a tight embrace and nuzzled his face in her hair."I'm sorry about last time. That was a terrible thing I did, please forgive me."

Ladybug stepped back to look at his face. "Chat, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. That wasn't right of me. Can we try to forget about it?"

She turned from him and walked took a seat once more.

Chat followed her, he grabbed her and laid his hand over hers. "I don't want to forget it." He breathed slowly. "I've dreamed about you saying that." He let a chuckle slip from his lips. "Ladybug, I still love you, I always will but..."

"But..." She repeated. "I know, I love someone else as well. God why is it so hard?" Her back retreated to the roof and she laid still, Chat once again did as she.

They laid there in silence, hand in hand, looking at the sky.

"I-I..." He stopped. "Is this how it feels? I can't bare it. Is this how it feels before you become an akuma?"

Ladybug shot up and looked at him. "Don't say that!"

"Can we even be akumatized?"

"My kwami, Tikki,said that we could, only we have a choice. We would have to feel more hate and anger than in someone else's lifetime. We can say yes or no to Hawkmoth."

"Has anyone ever said yes, like a Chat Noir or Ladybug?"

"Yes," she replied. "I can't imagine what that feels like."

"How many times?" He asked another question.

"Two times for Ladybug, and..." She stopped, holding her breath.

"How many Chats?" He was sitting up now, his claws digging into the shingles.

"Six times,"

"Oh," Chat Noir looked down at his claws.

"Yeah but it's only happened in the final battle," she tried to reassure him.

"A final battle that no Chat Noir or Ladybug has won yet. My kwami, Plagg, said that it was soon. Hawkmoth has been silent for too long and the last akuma, was strong." His back took its position on the roof once more.

Well there went that plan to cheer him up. "How long until your Miraculous gives?" Ladybug bit her lip, waiting for a response.

"Two hours probably, why?"

Ladybug laid into Chats open arms and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat increase, faster and faster. "I want to stay like this a while. Is that okay?"

"Yes," he smiled down at her. Was this really happening? Is Ladybug really doing this? He loved the felling, his heart fluttered at her hair spread out upon his chest. He couldn't help thinking of Marinette, the way she would lean against him. He hated himself for thinking of his Princess when he was having perfect moment with Ladybug, then again, he couldn't help himself.

They stayed there for an hour. They didn't talk, they just laid, gazing at the stars. It was cold but they kept each other warm. By the end of the hour, Ladybug had made her way up to his arm. His head rested on her shoulder. They were still on their backs but, they were holding each other.

Chat Noir's ears twitched. Something was about to happen. He shot up, no longer holding Ladybug. Plagg was warning him.

"Chat, what is it?" Ladybugs blue eyes held worry.

"It's time, Hawkmoth's ready."

Kitty021: So, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews.

Also, there is a new writer and her name is epicwrites1101. I personally recommend her to all of my amazing followers. Her new story is amazing. But, the bad thing about this is once you read her story, you'll all disown me. :( I knew that I wasn't a good writer and only wrote because it was fun, but once I read her story I truly know how bad my story is. She has pure talent and me, well not so much. So, I would like to thank everyone who reads my awful story, it means a lot!

Now, Ms. Epicwrites1101, I'm really mad at you! Why do you have to be so good at writing?


	22. Promise Me

**Kitty021: It has been forever! Sorry! This took a while because honestly, I didn't plan anything after the last chapter I posted. I also haven't planned what's going to happen. I do know, however, that there will only be two more chapters :( but, I am thinking of something else to do after this story ends. Also, I am writing something for MariChat Week and will be posting that on Saturday or Sunday. As for the next chapter for Secrets, I don't know when it will be up. Please, if you have any ideas tell me. I'm open for suggestions.**

 **I also have one question, what did you think of epicwrites1101's story? It's a really good story.**

 **Don't forget to review! ;)**

...

"How long do we have," Ladybug grabbed Chats slightly shaking arm and settled it.

"Two and a half hours, three at most." Chat looked down at his gloved claws. They were digging into the roof again.

"We have to get to Alya, we need to warn people. Get them off of the streets and indoors. She runs the Ladyblog, she can post a video of us and then we can go to the mayor."

Chat nodded his head. "Do you know where we can find her?"

"Follow me"

Ladybug and Chat Noir raced across the roofs of Paris. They occluded there running at an apartment building. Chat placed his baton by the window and extended it to make room for Ladybug. They tapped on the window and Alya didn't hesitate to let them in.

"Chat, nice to see you again. Ladybug!" She waved, her face awe-struck. Ladybug waved in response.

"Alya, we need you to do something. My Lady," he gestured towards Ladybug.

"Right," she nodded, "Alya, something big is coming and we aren't sure what. We need everyone off of the streets and safe. Do you think you could help us out?"

Alya whipped out her phone and smiled. "I'm ready."

"Okay," Ladybug took a deep breath. "Citizens of Paris, Hawkmoth is planing something big. We are not sure what it is, but we do know it could be disastrous. We need everyone off the streets as soon as possible. Stay indoors and do not leave the safety of your homes no matter what. Chat and I are the protectors of Paris and that is what we plan to do. We do not know when this will end, but it will. Thank you."

Alya ended the video and immediately posted it on her blog.

"Alya," Chat starts, "same goes for you. I know you try to video the fights and attacks, but this time is different."

"Right, Alya promise you'll stay here along with your family."

"I promise." She responded immediately.

"Come on Chat, we have to meet the Mayor," Ladybug hopped out of the window, waiting for Chat.

Chat Noir gave Alya a two fingered salute and raced after his Lady.

What the two didn't know was that once they left, purple clouds surrounded Alya and she disappeared.

Next, the duo visited the Mayor.

"No, you can't call the police and have them stand guard. They'll get hurt!" Chat was furious at the Mayor for suggesting such a thing. When his Lady said no one on the streets, that meant no one on the streets.

Ladybug put a hand on the black-clad superhero to calm him down. "My partners right. We can't have anyone out there. Hawkmoth is very powerful and we don't know what he's truly capable of.

"Okay," Mr. Bourgeois said with crossed arms. "I will issue this to the public."

The heroes both let out a sigh. "Thank you," they said in unison.

Once they finished with the Mayor, they found themselves back on the same roof where they were laying just thirty minutes before.

"My Lady," Chat noticed the worry in her eyes, much like he experienced in Marinette's. "What is it?" He walked closer to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"So you think I'm ready? I know we've fraught akumas, but Hawkmoth. What do we really know about him. I don't know if I can do this."

"My Lady, don't say that. I know you can do this. Don't doubt yourself. You can't. Your Ladybug, you defeat akumas and save Paris." He tried a reassuring smile.

"Chat, I couldn't do anything without you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you, promise." He winked causing her to smile. His ring beeped.

"You need to go Kitty," I just called him Kitty, no, no, no, maybe he didn't notice, "um well you know, are kwami's need to rest before and,"- he stopped her-

"Okay," he stepped closer and hugged her for a brief second.

"Chat, when do you want to meet up? How much time?"

"Plagg will probably take thirty minutes knowing him. Also, I need to do something. Is an hour okay?"

She nodded.

"Until then my Lady," they both hurried in different directions.

Adrien let his transformation die in an alley and caught a tired Plagg. He then put the tiny fairy in his pocket and pulled out his phone. This is what he usually does if he talks to Plagg in public.

"I don't understand," the black kwami started.

"Understand what?" He talked into his phone.

"You! First, the girl of your dreams, the one you've been crushing over ever since becoming Chat Noir, tells you that she has feelings for you. Then you run away like a scared kitten all because of a girl who smells like cookies. Now your holding her and hugging her. What's all this about?"

Adrien ignored the small god and turned a corner. He glanced down and saw the annoyed look coming from the cat. "It's complicated," he shrugged it off.

"Yeah, yeah, love is so complicated," his small voice didn't hold back from the sarcasm. "That's why I stick to cheese. Hey, I thought we were going home. What about my cheese?"

"I'll get you some cheese while we're out. I need to do something." The blonde model slipped his phone back into his back pocket and continued walking, signaling the conversation was over.

Marinette made sure to give Tikki a fair amount of cookies, hoping she could hold their transformation for as long as possible.

"Marinette," the red fairy began with her mouth full of her favorite chocolate chip. "That was nice wasn't it.

"What was nice Tikki?" Marinette asked while grabbing a cookie for her self.

The two were upstairs in the secluded room in the empty house. Marinette's parents were once again called away. They had to make a cake for a wedding and were out delivering it. Thankfully, they were in the next city over and wouldn't be close to the upcoming battle.

Marinette was sitting at her desk in her favorite pink chair, watching her small friend enjoy the tasty snack.

"Laying with Chat Noir," Tikki replied. "I don't get it though, he loves Ladybug and he loves Marinette who are the same person. Why don't you tell him that you're well, you?"

"Tikki, I want to really, but what about Adrien. I love him and Chat Noir, I guess I'm not so lucky as I thought."

Tikki giggled. Suddenly, she flew out of sight.

"That's a lot of cookies,"

Despite seeing him earlier, she ran to him. It felt as if it had been forever sense she'd seen him. Maybe it was because she was Marinette and not Ladybug.

She latched her hands around his tight fitting leather and her hands fled to his hair. "Chat, I'm so happy, god I thought I'd never she you again!" As Marinette of coarse.

"Careful Princess, you'll brake it. Do you know how hard it I'd to find these things?"

"What?" Marinette backed away from her current position and saw the simple flower in his hands.

He sat the rose down gently on her desk and returned to Marinette.

He then literally picked her up and held her tight in his arms, taking in the sweet smell of cinnamon. It hasn't been long sense he'd seen her, maybe it was because he was Chat Noir. "I've missed you Princess!" He snuggled into her hair while she was still above the ground.

After a moment of recondition, she returned the embrace. God it feels good to she him as me! She shouted eternally. "Kitty what are you doing here?"

He placed her back on the ground, but only gave her little room to back away. "I had to make sure that you were safe and weren't planing on leaving your house."

"Why do you think I would leave?"

"Princess, Marinette, I know that you would risk your lives for others. I've seen it happen before. None of that now okay. You have to stay here.

"I know but-" she was interrupted

"No buts, I can't have you in harms way, ever. Promise me that you'll always be safe. No more danger for you!"

"I can't,"

"Princess, this might be the last time I see you. I might not be able do protect you anymore."

"No, I don't care what my father says! I want to see you again." She harshly turns around, no longer facing his mask.

"Princess, that's not what I'm talking about." Once those words left his mouth, she returned to his gaze.

Her hand clasped each other as they were pressed against her chest. "No, no, no! You can't say that! Don't ever say that!" It was then that she realized that she might not come home to her parents after this was over, might not see her friends ever again. She could die today, so could Chat. "Chat stop. You can't think like that!" Her eyes began to tear up.

"Marinette, it could happen." He admitted. He couldn't stand not seeing his Princess again but, it was a possibility that this could have a horrible outcome.

"No! It's not going to happen. Promise you'll come back. Promise you won't leave me here to wander alone. Promise me Chat, please."

"Okay Princess, I promise," he smiled, not his usual grin. No, this smile was sweet and pleasant, reassuring even. It was filled with compassion, concern and all of his love. His gloved fingers carefully brushed away at the tears and his eyes helplessly fell into the sea that stared at her. Oh he dared to kiss her. He was going to when something caught his eye.

It was a framed photo cut out of a magazine. In the photo stood himself, Adrien, soaking wet, laughing along with the beautiful, cute, clumsy Marinette who was also drenched, yet the two were laughing.

It was then that he registered what this girl was doing to him. Slowly, she was picking up the broken pieces of his heart. The pieces that instantly fell when his mother left. The pieces that faded away along with his fathers presence.

"No crying Princess," he furrowed his brows and mad a cute little pouting face. She giggled in response. "You look really happy," his eyes were fixed on the photo.

She felt guilt. Was he jealous? He shouldn't be. God, what do I do. "Thank you for the rose Kitty, the other one kind of well," she stopped. "I feel bad because I didn't get you anything."

"Princess, seeing your smile is enough for me. Bye Marinette."

"Wait Kitty," she took his golden bell and planted a kiss on it. Why of all things did I do that? Why not his cheek? Wait, no, it's good. He's smiling. And... he's gone. Lord help me!


	23. I Love You

**Kitty021: I am only using the akumas that have aired in America and I'm not using my own either. Sorry for the late update. I have planned the next(last) chapter so hopefully it will be out sooner. Also, there are dashes in this story. What that means is something is happening at the same time. For example, [ "yes"-"no" ] these words were said at the same time. Don't forget to review! ;)**

 **Note: this chapter is sad and it pained me to write it. Also, sorry if you find this one confusing.**

oOo

Chat was waiting for her when she arrived.

"Sorry Chat, I had an unexpected visitor." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

Chat turned to face her, at first he held a smile but it soon faded. "My Lady, I have to make it through this. We have to make it through this. I made a promise and a plan to keep it, know it is your turn to make that promise. Promise I will once again see your smile after this and will continue to see it." The desperation was clear in his voice.

"I promise, just as long as you don't give up on your stupid puns."

"Thats not really a compliment, insulting my puns while wanting me to continue with them. Why do you hurt me?"

"Poor, Kitty," she bopped his nose, earning a playful smirk from her partner. She then turned her gaze from his and leapt, letting her yo-yo attach to whatever it attached to and swung away from the once occupied rooftop.

oOo

The two heroes roamed the empty streets. The new keep playing over what Alya had recorded. There was no one. The wind whistled over the city of lights. The slightest sound echoed off the walls of the buildings. It was silent, quiet, to quiet.

And then there was it. A tiny, solid white creature, flapping its pearl wings.

It broke the silence and caught the attention of the watchful partners.

Then, there was another. And another.

Multiple flapping creatures came in to view, each one white and small. They all joined each other in the center of the square, fluttering around one another.

Then they stopped. They stayed in one place and didn't move (with the exception of their flapping wings to keep them airborne), keeping their position in the air.

Suddenly, a dark flash fell from the sky and vanished as if it had never happened.

The once white butterflies were now purple and laced with what seemed to be black and white streaks. They then formed into a figure, yet it was only a large face and they once again stood still.( except for the wings)

Someone began to speak. As they did, the butterflies began to move, like a mouth.

The figure introduced itself as Hawkmoth. Ladybug tried to listen, but she was overcome with sheer terror. I can't be scared, Paris is counting on me, Chat is counting on me. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!

Another flash and the butterflies were white once again. They fluttered away as if nothing had happened. And then, there was fog. It rises off of the ground and pored into the streets. The clouds overcame the sun and the pink faded to grey. Droplets fell and there they were.

Stormy Weather, The Bubbler, Copycat, Timebreaker, Mr. Pigeon, Lady Wifi, The Pharaoh, Rodger Cop, The Evillustrator, Dark Cupid, Horrificator, Darkblade.

Aurore, Nino, Theo, Alix, Xavier, Alya, Jalil, Roger, Nathanael, Kim, Mylene, and Armand.

Each one came forth from the dark cloud with the purple symbol marked across their faces.

"Ready Chat?" Ladybug glanced at her partner.

"Nope"

"Good enough," She ran forward, facing the akuma, Chat right beside her.

oOo

(Time Passes)

Their they stood, the victors of Paris, the saviors of many. They held each other, black against red. Scared that if they let go, they might fall to the ground.

Her suit was fixed with with cuts and small dunks torn from it, his the same. They both had cuts and gashes, some came with red liquid, others came with scars and bruises.

"Chat, I-"

More dark fog rolled in and there was a sharp deep chuckle. A person dressed in purple appeared about of the thick smoke. Their eyes were cold and immense. They shot daggers at the two heroes.

"No," a soft whisper fell out of Ladybugs mouth.

"Ahh, Ladybug and Chat Noir, it's nice to meet you in person, watching from another's view just isn't the same." The evil miraculous wielder noticed the shock coming from the so called heroes. "What? Did you think it was over? No no no, we've only just began. MY SHADOW!" The man crashed his cane on the the ground and sparks flew from the staff.

A dark shape formed beside the sinister man. He cackled and laughed at his actions. The shape appeared to be a woman.

Her hair was braided back in a fishtail and hung down to the small of her back. Her arms were bare, selves only covered the shoulders. A belt rapped around her torso and up her body like a sash. It held small objects, daggers. A long, cutting sword was placed in her hand and she leaned her wait against it, hand on one hip and one leg crossed. The only color shown on her was her bright, green eyes. The rest was solid black, but she was transparent. You could almost see through her. She was truly a shadow, yet she could move and she was very, very real.

Chat glanced at the figure and his eyes widened. It reminded him of his past. His mother, same hair, same eyes, but she was different. This person was evil and their smile was devilish. This was in no way his mother and honestly, it enraged him to think that Hawkmoth did this.

Shadow ran at the out of breath children with her sword at ready. She swung at the black clad hero, thankfully he missed it but barely. Chat took out his baton and began dueling with the figure, Hawkmoth grinned as he stood from afar and watched.

Ladybug unclipped her yo-yo and threw it at the braided woman. But, it was not that easy. She grabbed a ringed dagger, twirled it around her finger and let go. It flew and collided with the yo-yo, stoping the red and black weapon's destination.

The woman was skilled in fighting and had great aim. How she was able to fight Chat and continue with her daggers at the same time, no one knows.

After what seemed like forever, Ladybug used her luck charm for the sixth time. Another yo-yo dropped into her hands. She used one to deflect the flying knives and the other to catch the belt. It wasn't without a few blows though. One of the knives skinned her cheek and another her left leg but, she continued on.

Shadow felt the grip Ladybug had and was pulled back because of the force. She kicked Chat's chest as she was moving. She turned to face the red bug. She took her sword and gashed the heroes arm.

Ladybug instantly fell. A faint scream could be heard throughout Paris.

Chat Noir pushed himself off of the slick, wet ground and fled to his partner. She was shaking and he could tell that she would no longer be able to help in the fight. Her earring beeped and a flash of pink came over her. Ladybug was now Marinette.

Chat's eyes widened before they turned cold. He put the girl back on the ground and stood with anger rushing through his veins.

"Ahh, Chat Noir, I can smell the anger rising from you. Is this girl not what you expected? You thought she was special when really, she wasn't. She tricked you, manipulated you. What are you going to do? I can give you revenge. You can rule by my side. Chat Noir, would you accept my offer in order for the miraculous stones?" Hawkmoth sneered.

Chat Noir glanced at the girl dressed in pink. Her sleeve was soaking of blood. He looked at her with the most pitiful eyes then turned his orbs to the purple dressed villain. "Yes."

-"Wonderful"-"No"- (Hawkmoth and Marinette said it at the same time.)

A dark colored creature flapped in the wind. It flew into the golden bell that Marinette had kissed just hours before. Dark clouds surrounded the cat boy and when they vanished, he wasn't himself. His once black leather was now white like the butterflies Ladybug had cleansed. His closed eyes shot open. The love and concern drained from them, as did the green. His eyes were now a piercing orange. They were filled with sadness, sorrow, and anger. His grin reappeared but something was different.

"Now Chat Blanc, give me her miraculous."

Chat Blanc walked to the shaking girl. She looked at him with wide eyes that were filled with fear and worry. He crouched beside her and stroked the mess of hair out of her face. His clawed hands then made their way to the black duds. "Chat no," her voice was faint. He continued with the mission. He unclipped them from her ears and the red bug kwami disappeared with no contact with her skin. He stood from his place and dropped the earrings in his pocket.

"Chat, I'm sorry," the girl sat up and clutched her bleeding arm. His orange orbs fluttered to the wet, red arm then back to the deep blue eyes. Shame fell over him. Their eyes met and he gave her a warm smile. He stood and faced Hawkmoth, then his gaze turned to the shadow woman.

He bolted in her direction. The power that came with the akuma gave him extra strength, along with Plagg. He grasped the sword and freed it from her grip. He broke the blade in half over his knee. It mad a loud clatter.

-Marinette looked at him. He was fighting it. He was using Hawkmoth. She pushed herself up, her feet slightly shook beneath her. She looked at the blood colored hand. She carefully took of the navy blouse and rapped the sleeve around her arm.- (that means that she is doing this while Chat is fighting the shadow)

Chat Blanc yelled "CATACLYSM" and a white, sparkling substance was shown on his claws. He dodged the kicks that were thrown at him and caught the arm of the shadow woman. He forcefully placed his gloved hand on her chest and a gasp breathed from her mouth. She shattered like glass, into a thousand small pieces. Once they touched the ground, they turned to dust and disappeared with the rain.

Hawkmoth growled. "No!" He nocked his cane on the ground, causing Chat Blanc's powers to fade.

Before Chat Blanc turned back, he hurled his baton at two evil man, aming for his miraculous stone. His transformation was complete only, he wasn't. Chat Noir, he was Adrien.

-Before the baton could reach him, Hawkmoth twisted his cane and a purple dagger was released. He then succeeded to launch it at bleeding girl. The baton crashed into his pendant. A small pink creature flew out while he fell to his knees and clutched his head, not noticing his surroundings.-

-Adrien saw the airborne object and rapped his arms around his Lady and stopped the knife from reaching its point.-

The weapon pierced his back, cutting through skin and tissue, making its way into his frame. He stumbled back from his grip on the girl and started to wobble, a smile on his face from knowing he saved her. Finally, his legs gave out, but he was caught by Marinette. She pulled the keen weapon from his back and replaced it with the her blouse, soaking it even more in the red liquid. "I should have known that my Lady was my Princess."

"And I should have known that my Prince was my Knight." Silent sobs escaped her lips as tears fell freely from her eyes.

"No, A-Adrien I'm so, I can't, I'm-" Gabriel was crouched beside the two heroes and caught their attention."

"No, it wasn't your fault, okay, I know." Adrien was barely able to hug his father but managed. Once the embrace ended, he found himself back I'm the warm arms of Marinette.

"Kid," Plagg piped. "You can't do this to us, you're the strongest Chat so far, you can fight it. We'll go get help and-"

"Plagg, I'm not going to make it, you know that."

"No, Kitty, don't say that! You can't say that. You promised, remember?" The sobs were no longer silent.

"Shh, Marinette, I'll always be with you." It was becoming harder to breath. "I think these are yours," he held out the black duds. She didn't take them. Instead she kneeled over his chest. He cupped her cheek and planted a soft kiss on it. "Sorry," he said when he pulled back.

She touched her wet cheek, feeling liquid. It was blood. "A-Adrien," she looked at the red that was slowly dripping from his mouth.

"It's okay" he pleaded.

"No, it's not. You can't leave. You have to stay here, with me."

"It's okay,"

"n-no"

"Marinette, it's okay." And it was. He was dying, he knew that and it didn't scare him. He saved her, that's what mattered. She wasn't going to die and that was best. He was with her, and that made him happy. He was leaving in the arms of who he loved. He couldn't imagine any better way. He inhaled one last time, "Princess, I love you." His body was still. His once lively green eyes were stoned and cold. His hand fell and the miraculous stones fell out of it. He was gone.

"No, Adrien. I l-love you too, please come back to me. A-Aadrieen!" She cradled him, rocking back and forth. He didn't hear her say it back.


	24. je t'aime pt 2

**Kitty021: this is part one. The next part will be up in about 30-50 minutes I just have to finish it. I couldn't wait anymore. Please review before I post the next one please!**

oOo

She arose from the white, sanded chair and began to make her way up the long dirt path. Some trees were bare while the others still held their festive autumn leaves. The grass was a fresh green with morning dew, making reflections as the mornings rays hit it. The sky was filled with oranges and pinks, matching with the sun's golden color. It was a beautiful day, yet gloomy.

Marinette had on a solid black dress, black fishnet stockings, and black polished flats, accompanied by a bow. The only bright and happy color she wore was a thin green ribbon tied around her waist, only it wasn't a happy color anymore, It couldn't make her smile like before. Her black locks were held back in a messy wedding bun, resembling the dance. The dark color matched everyone else's appearance, symboling morn and pain. Even Nino had a black suit and his usual headphones and cap was removed. Then again, he would do anything for his best friend.

She continued from her spot and began walking once more. She wasn't able to put on make up. The wetness of the moist white handkerchief proved why. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, her cheeks pink with red blotches. Her legs were terribly shaky. She had already collapsed twice on this painful day. She had to will herself to move. Push her limits. She knew she could do it, she had to, for him. She needed to see his face once more before he was forever lost. She needed to in grave every last feature in her head so she wouldn't forget.

She grew closer and closer to the ember colored wooden box. It was divided in two, one door open, the other closed.

There was a faint smell of mint in the air. You could hear the crackling scratches of the leaves brushing against the trees. It was becoming awfully hard for her to keep going. It was like she was carrying weights that were strapped to her thighs and ankles, but she was so close. She couldn't give up now.

People say that they look peaceful when they've past. Marinette could never tell until now. Partly, that was true. He wasn't at first, but now looking down at him, it was as if he was asleep. Like he could awake at any moment. Something in the back of her mind told her that he would. Adrien would open his green orbs and would smile at her like he did. She wanted to believe that so she tried. She tried so hard to tell herself that but the other part of her, told her it wasn't true.

His eyes were sown shut and that hurt her. Did it hurt him? No, she knew that. He couldn't feel, hear, or see anything and he never will. He wore a perfect black tux and a tie. He looked older, much older. It wasn't quite him but it was. His checks were sunk slightly and his hair was slick, not soft like before. Adrien's hands were clasped together on his chest, the chest that no longer moved. She didn't want to remember him like this. She wanted to remember him with a smile, his real true smile, not his fake one. She wanted to remember the brightness of his eyes when they saved Paris from an akuma, or how they lit up when he was remembering his mother, or even when he looked at her. She wanted to remember the blush of his cheeks when she caught him staring. She wanted to hear his voice, hear one more pun, hear his laugh.

She didn't have a choice so, she remembered him like this, the him that wasn't him. Every last crevice of his stone face embedded in her mind. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was all he had. So, she took it and she began. She knew he wouldn't hear but, it felt right.

"Chat, Adrien, I don't know what to say." He cheeks were stained with tear streaks, making a path for the ones that slipped down them now. "You made me extremely happy, you and Chat. I can't believe it was you. I feel awful for not knowing." A smile reached her mouth but it instantly fell. "Adrien, I'll never see you again and that scares me. I'd give anything to just... I never got to tell you before you, well... I love you know that okay, know that I love you. I love you so much and I just want you to come back to me. Adrien, Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Princess I will forever be, our love will be so true, together for eternity Kitty, my heart belongs to you." She clinched her eyes tight, letting droplets escape. She slowly leaned down and kissed his cold forehead.

She started to fall, her legs gave but she caught herself. Sobs once again left her quivering lips. She cursed herself for letting that happen. She walked a few paces away and saw a man close the open door. His face was gone to all now.

Time passed and Marinette found herself walking down a stone sidewalk. She was trailing behind four men and the ember case. Nino and Gabriel carried the back, two other men carried the front. She believed it was Armand, his fencing instructor on the left and his piano teacher on the right, she didn't know his name.

Marinette ended up walking with her father's arm because she couldn't stand straight. She hated herself for it, but her legs weren't cooperate. She did her best to hold every slightest emotion in. She didn't want to cry, didn't want to feel, didn't want to think. So, she didn't. She let her dad lead her as her mind wandered. She didn't even notice the open tent canopy that she walked under. She was sat down in another white chair and her mother clenched her hand for support. Marinette didn't listen to what the people standing were saying. She tuned them out. She didn't register the crowds disappearance until she had too.

"Marinette," her mothers voice brought her out of her state. "Marinette," she cupped her daughters cheek. "This is it."

Marinette knew what that meant. She steadied herself on her fathers arm and stood. She made her way through the shaded place and to the front of the tent. Where it was placed. Every step she took she remembered the harsh fateful night.

oOo

She clutched his still body and pushed him so his back met the cold street. 'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten' she repeated this three times then blew into his mouth causing blood to touch her lips. She wasn't getting anywhere.

Gabriel couldn't take it anymore, he shoved her off his son and did it himself.

The rest was a blur, she couldn't see through the thick water surrounding her eyes. She only remembered the cracking of his ribs as Gabriel continued.

oOo

She reached the box and stopped. She rubbed her hand over the polish, smooth and perfect. She let out a breath that she didn't know she had.

There were two objects in her hand. She placed both on the ember case. She laid a black headband with green spots and kitty ears down in the center. She then took the flower, the beautiful red garden rose and sat it gently beside the headband.

She then turned to the large man behind her. She let her feet guide her to him and rapped her arms as far as she could around his frame. He hugged her back. "Gabriel, it wasn't your fault. I know how it corrupted you each time you akumatized someone and I'm sorry. Please don't blame yourself."

"Thank you. Marinette, it wasn't your fault either okay."

"I know." She lied. She did blame herself but he didn't need to know that.

"Goodbye Marinette," he lifted away from the girl.

"Goodbye." She turned and continued through a large gate. It opened as she approached. The public was crowded around the opening and cameras flashed in her eyes. Police were pushing them back and made a path for the lone girl.

They had heard a different story. They were told that he was attacked by the strange shadow and that Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't able to save him. She hated that. They should know that he died a hero. He did. He was nothing but one in her eyes and he should in everyone else's. They would never know. And she hated it.

"Come on! Don't you have any feelings? Get out of here. Look at her, she's been through enough!" Tom shouted at the top of his lungs to get the peoples attention, hoping to nock sense into them. He grabbed his daughters arm and pulled her into the safety of their car.

Once in the car, Marinette grabbed an item from beneath her seat. It was a thick piece of cloth. It was black and green in color. She pulled it over her head and arms, and she let the hood fall over her face. It smelled like him. It was warm and soft and she let her tears fall into it. She kept thinking what if. What if I had seen it. What if I had pushed him off of me. What if it was me in that case, sown eyes and a cold face. She let all of her cries out and her breaths were deep and fast.

She lifted her legs up beside her in the seat and laid her head against the door as the trees disappeared behind the window. She wasn't the only one crying. She could feel the muffled sobs of a tiny black cat that was curled in the hoodie's pocket.

"Marinette," her mothers voice called to her.


	25. Je t'aime part 2

**Kitty021: here we are. The last of secrets! It's actually sad. I want to say thank you to all of my followers, favorites, and reviewers. I can't thank you all enough. This was my first fic. And I love you all.**

 **I have decided to continue Princess and I'm going to start on the next chapter tomorrow. I do not know when I will post it but it's coming. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and the over all story. It brakes my heart a little that this story is over but, it was fun, really fun. Here is yo** **ur happy ending! (Veena) Enough about me. Goodbye! ;)...**

"Marinette," this time a mans voice called out to her. As a response, Marinette's tired eyes fluttered open and she stretched her back from the hard, uncomfortable chair. "Marinette," Gabriel repeated. "Are you alright? Your crying, is everything okay?" Gabriel Agrest actually sounded worried.

"Yeah," she said with a sniff. She released a breath, trying to calm herself. "It was a bad dream, sorry."

"Don't be. He's awake. I've already talked to him. He's asking for you."

She shot out of the stiff seat and sprinted around the corner, nearly nocking down some of the nurses.

[Yay! I'm not heartless! She was just dreaming. By the way, they are in a hospital.]

Before Gabriel woke up Marinette...

"Dad," Adrien's voice was scratchy and his eyes were dazed. He didn't know where he was but he saw his father and something awoke in his heart. Plagg had whispered something in his ear.

"Adrien!" His father sat up from his crouching position. He was leaning over the bed at his son's side, holding his hand. "You're awake."

"Yeah, where am I-" his father interrupted him with a strong embrace. Adrien hugged back.

"You're in the hospital. We thought we lost you, we did, but Marinette's lucky charm brought you back. It didn't fix everything, (judging by him being in the hospital, he wasn't completely healed.) Adrien, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too-"

"It's okay, Plagg already told me. It's not your fault okay, I'm okay. Are you okay though? Did it effect you? Other than you being corrupted more when you would, um akumatized someone. Sorry, that was a dumb question."

Gabriel just laughed. "I'm glad you're okay. We both are."

"Marinette!" Terror filled his voice and Gabriel backed away from the warm hug. "Her arm, is she okay?" Adrien's eyes widened and it felt like an eternity until his father finally answered.

"She's fine. Her charm healed her. There is only a pink scratch." At his answer, Adrien breathed in relief.

"When can I see her?" His eyes pleaded at his request. He just wanted her.

"She's outside. She's been here all night. She didn't want to leave. I'll go get her." Gabriel was about to leave the room when he turned around. A continent smile was on his son's face and he knew it was for her. His own smile formed on his mouth.

oOo

Okay, back to when Marrinette was running...

She opened the door to see a figure on the bed, his frame was visible because of the small light the lamp produced int the corner. She saw his smile and relief fell over her.

"Adrien," she breathed. She jumped on the bed, where he sat up straight, and embraced him. "I love you, I couldn't tell you then but, I love you, I love you so much."

Her words made both of their hearts soar.

"I love you too Princess." He grasped at her frame as if he would die if he didn't. His head fell between the crevice of her reck as hers laid on his shoulder.

"God, you scared me." She let out happy sobs.

"I'm sorry Princess, I promised didn't I."

She smiled. She backed away and stared into the green emeralds as he gazed into the Crystal water that could easily drown him.

"Marinette," he stated softly. "I'm glad she's you." Complete seriousness was shown in his eyes.

"I'm glad your him too Kitty."

He cupped her face as the pink grew on them. He pulled her body closer to his and leaded her lips to his. They kissed. It was sweet, passionate and completely filled with love. He leaned into her and she grasped at his hair. They kissed until they had to release to breath.

"je t'aime Princesse" (I love you Princess)

"je t'aime aussi Minou" (I love you too Kitty)

The End


End file.
